Honestly, Who cares anymore?
by daisymay819
Summary: This is a Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger Fanfiction because there is definitely not enough of those out there. ANYWAY. What happens when Hermione leaves her muggle life behind? And why is there a dark voice in the back of her head all the time. AND WHAT THE HELL DOES A CAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT? Find out this and more. R&R BZHG, BZ/HG, Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger. WEEEEEEEE
1. What the Hell!

**Ciao, Okay So I don't Own Harry Potter or it's Characters. It all belongs to the Glorious Goddess of Writing J.K. Rowling**

**This ****_is_**** my first HP fic. And if its any good I'll probably write more. This is also a Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger fanfiction because they are perfect and there is not nearly enough Fictions about them. **

**Here we go**

* * *

"Obliviate" Hermione whispered as she wiped away her existence. Her life was now lost with the wind. Hermione Jean Granger was no one. The only place she had left to go was Hogwarts. She goes upstairs to her room and packs all she needs. She throws in a card she received for her seventeenth birthday just a day earlier from her parents. She froze at the thought of her parents. They were downstairs and they had no idea who their daughter was… or that they even had a daughter. She packed the rest of her belongings and walked out of her old life: Past Mr. & Mrs. Granger, past everything she's ever known. Hermione knew that her parent won't be harmed anymore. It was one less thing to worry about. Taking a deep breath she stands facing the street holds her wand out and waits for her future; if you could even call it that.

* * *

She stood there for what felt like hours but, she knew it was only moments. Things seemed to happen fast in the wizard world. In six short years she went from a little bushy-haired smartass coward to a young brave woman who is still a smartass at times. Along the way she's made incredible friends, earned loathsome enemies, became the 'Brightest Witch of her Age', she was named part of the 'Golden Trio', she's seen her fair share of death and sorrow, and she reveled in the good times she's shared with her friends. Again she freezes and chokes back a sob. She hasn't seen Ron or Harry for months. Last she heard they were on a journey for the Horcruxes which, of course, she had been let out of due to Ron's inferiority complex. At the thought of that day Hermione fumed. She could remember clearly what Ron had said.

* * *

Flashback

"Well of course I'm coming with you!" Hermione said, her voice was not shrill, shrill voices were for little girls and the bimbos of Hogwarts; her voice was leveled and at a dangerously low pitch; as she was informed of their quest. "I am just as much a part of the 'Golden Trio' as you Ronald!

"You are not coming Hermione and that's final!" Ron shouted

"Why shouldn't I come Ronald? It's not as if I've saved your arse multiple times." She seethed

Harry was too afraid to speak. He didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side, she could be even worse than Voldemort at times and she wasn't called the 'Brightest Witch of her Age' for nothing.

"Because, Hermione, you can't protect yourself. We all know that girls need more protection than us guys. I mean remember when you got petrified and then tied to the bottom of a lake? We can't afford to have you come with us, it's impractical. You need to stay here and help mum around Grimmuald Place. She can't fix this place by herself." He says in a matter-of-factly way. This is when Hermione Granger snaps.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY. HOW DARE YOU EVEN INCINUATE THAT WOMEN ARE INFERIOR TO MEN? THE ONLY REASON I WAS PETRIFIED IS BECAUSE I WAS HELPING HARRY FIGURE OUT THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS. WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THAT TIME? _OH THAT'S RIGHT_ YOU WERE SPEWING SLUGS EVERYWHERE. AND, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, YOU WERE AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT LAKE TOO, YOU INSUFFERABLE, BLOODY GIT. IF ANYONE HERE NEEDS PROTECTION ITS HARRY. HE NEEDS PROTECTION FROM YOUR IDIOTIC SELF. IF HE LISTENS TO YOU ANY LONGER I'M AFRAID THAT HE MIGHT FOLLOW ONE OF YOUR _BRILLIANT _PLANS AND DIE. BECAUSE, KNOWING YOU, THAT IS WHAT SURELY WILL HAPPEN. I WILL NOT STAY HERE PLAYING HOUSEWIFE WHILE YOU AND HARRY ARE OUT SAVING THE WORLD. SO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT LEAVING ME HERE BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL HEX YOUR ARSE TO HELL AND BACK. IT WOULD BE JUST TO HELL IF I WASN'T SO SURE THAT LUCIFER WOULD RETURN YOU." Hermione screamed

Ron approached her calmly "Hermione, baby, you can't co-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH ME YOU- YOU IDIOTA INSOPPORTABILE. SPERO PUOI FARTI UN'IDEA INISI SUI AL PIU 'PRESTO. VORREI MA, NON VORREI SPORCARMI LE MANI!"

That was when he slapped her. It took a moment for the initial shock to wear off and then it was replaced by a blinding fury. Harry was upon Ron before Hermione even blinked. Sure Harry gave him a nice black eye but when he saw Hermione's face he stepped aside. Hermione loomed over the cowering wizard and with a quick Diffindo; he was no longer able to have children.

End of Flashback

* * *

She remembered the aftermath of her actions and smirked.

Mrs. & Mr. Weasley weren't _that_ angry with her. Just mostly shocked

Ginny, Fred and Gorge laughed.

Percy covered his privates just in case.

Harry couldn't even speak!

Remembering the Weasley's only brought more sorrow. They were put into hiding a few weeks ago. Being related the 'Boy Who Lived's 'best friend is a hazard. Hermione learned this three days ago. They came home to a house full of Death Eaters. This sent Hermione into a rage. By the time the Death Eaters left at least six of them were dead. The brutal attack of her parent's home was partially the reason she decided to leave another reason being that she didn't want to hurt her parents by getting killed but, mostly because she couldn't stand the fear in her parent's eyes when they looked at her. It was as if she was a monster and she didn't deny that she was.

And so here she was steeping onto the newly arrived Knight Bus walking past Ernie and Stan and sitting down, not all there, as if she was a shell. It's setting in that she now has no life. She has no friends and now, no family. She had no one and nothing. All she knows is her name and that is alone. She hears Ernie call 'where to?' and she hears herself say 'Diagon alley'. With that the bus sped away into Hermione's new life.

* * *

It took nearly a half hour to get to Diagon Alley and all Hermione had to do was think about what was going to happen to her. She had gotten her Hogwarts letter right before she left her old house. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the unopened envelope. As she opened a separate letter fell onto her lap. She acknowledged it with interest, but decided to look at the letter in her hands. It said the usual and had the new supplies list; nothing new. She grabbed the letter that way lying on her lap and opened it. Her jaw dropped as she read the tight curly script that could only belong to Proffe- Headmistress McGonagall.

_Miss Hermione Granger, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to fill the position of head girl. Your hard work and effort have made you the perfect choice for this job and I have no doubt that you will perform spectacularly well. You will share a dormitory with this year's head boy and, as a new installment, this year's prefects. The head boy will be revealed to you during the welcome back feast. Your new badge will be handed to you then as well. Congratulations, I know Albus would have made the same choice. See you at the start of term on September the twentieth! _

_My best Regards, _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_p.s. I would like to see you and the Head Boy after the feast. He will be informed also._

She had been made head girl. All those years of endless studying had paid off. She could help but grin down at the paper. Hogwarts was her second, well now her only, home and now she could repay it for all of its hospitality. She sat there wondering who the Head Boy would be until Ernie called out her stop. The letter made her feel much better than before but, the nagging feeling of guilt, sorrow, and loss were in the back of her head and she figured they would never leave.

* * *

She skipped into the Leaky Cauldron and paid for a room. She unpacked her suitcases and was again presented with an unopened letter ...no… and unopened birthday card from her parents. Just as she was about to open it there was a loud thump on the floor next to her. She cautiously looked over and saw a large mass of ginger fur.

"Crookshanks? You scared me to death! How did you even get here?" She question and was answered with a meow.

"I brough' im' ere'" Said the familiar voice of a friendly giant

"Hagrid!" said Hermione as she jumped up to hug her friend; her only friend as of late. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well ere' I was buyin some food for lil' Crooky and then I see a lil' girl who reminded me of me lil' Hermione. Then Crooky ere' up an runs after er'. So I followed an ere' I am talkin to a not so lil' Hermione." He finishes.

Hermione can't help but look approvingly at her cat.

"An' what are you doin 'ere Mione?" Hagrid asks

"Oh" Hermione says "I'm staying here till term starts because…because my p-parents are on holiday" She stutters. She doesn't need to tell Hagrid what happened, she reasoned. It would only worry him.

_Oh but doesn't he need to know that you have no family anymore? _Her conscience fought...no... not her conscience...something else.

'No he doesn't I don't need to make a fuss about me' she retorted in her mind

_Don't you?_

'I don't'

_You're falling dangerously close to a cliff, hon. _

'I have no idea what you talking about'

_Not yet_.

* * *

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Hagrid picked up het trunk and started carrying it out of the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Weren't ye listenin? I ain't letting ye stay ere'. Ye will be stampeded. Don' ferget yer famous. I'm sure McGonagall will let ye stay at Hogwarts until term starts. Its only two weeks. And plus yer Head Girl.

"How did you know that?" She asked

"McGonagall told the staff already" He said walking away with Crookshanks at his heels.

She followed, not unhappy with the idea of Hogwarts to herself for two weeks.

"Did she say who Head Boy is?"

Hagrid chuckled "Of course she did. But I ain't telling yah"

"Why not?" She pouted

"Cuz' it's fun makin' ye guess" he said rushing to get ahead of her

"Hagrid!" She whined as she made her way through the crowd to follow him. When she caught up to him instead of letting her interrogate him he asked.

"What's on this year's Supplies list?"

"Oh um the seventh year books, crystal phials, potion's ingredients. All the same old stuff." She answered

"Good." He said "Meet me back ere' in an hour. I got some errands to run." He said walking away

"Okay!" She yelled after him

* * *

She got done her shopping in nearly fifteen minutes, a lot quicker than expected. Since she had time to spare, she decide to do one of her favorite things do to; window shop. She walked up and down Diagon alley looking at windows with a gleam in her eye. Her eyes wandered over to the pet store. She remembered seeing Crookshanks chase around Scabbers…Wormtail actually. Because in her world there's always another layer to things. It's not just a rat. It's a creepy man who betrayed Harry's parents and got Sirius thrown into prison. It's not just talking to McGonagall. It's being hexed and tied to the bottom of a lake. It's not just Harry's imagination. No, it's an ancient creature bent on killing muggle-borns.

Her eyes lock on a beautiful cat. Lying on an old pillow in the back of the store, she couldn't resist, she walks into the store and over to the cat kneels down and starts petting it. It really is a gorgeous cat. With long silky dark brown and black fur and a white chest that goes up past and under its eyes a little. The brown fur covers the sides of its face and reaches its big deep blue eyes the black fur lining them a little. With its pink nose and mouth and long whiskers, Hermione wondered why it was in the back where all the undesirables were.

"Well I'll be dammed" A raspy voice said from behind her "What is it with you and bratty animals miss? They always seem to like you"

She turned to see the same man who sold her Crookshanks. "What do you mean 'Bratty' " She questioned

"'Bratty' as in she won't let anyone near her." He said "Only you and some other kid was able to go near her."

"Oh it's a girl!" She said. "I wish I could take her but, I'm only allowed to have one animal at school" She pouted "Is she going to be put down like Crookshanks was?" She asked fearfully

"Oh no, don't worry. Luckily that other kid is coming back for her. He just needed to get his money from Gringotts and will be back soon, if you want to meet him. He left about …er…fifteen minutes ago and its only ten minutes to Gringotts from here so he should be back in" He draws numbers in the air, calculating the time. "In about five more minutes" He finished

"I would love to meet him, but I have to go meet another friend about now" She said walking out.

"It was nice talking to you!" She called

"You too" He called back

She made her way back to where Hagrid left her. When she saw him standing out from the crowd she rushed over to him and they made their way to Hogwarts, and the rest of Hermione's life.

This should be an interesting year.

* * *

**Woo First chapter...DONE...**

**Second chapter is being worked on as you read.**

**I like review. Reviews are nice.**

**And I hope you like it. I love writing and well yea...Sappy sappy cry cry *insert emotional speech here***

**Hope you like it.**

**P.S. This is the cat. I couldn't not put it in this story. LOOK AT HOW FUCKING GORGEOUS IT IS.**

**Just type in attractive cat on google images and them BOOM gorgeousness.**

**LOOK AT IT!**

**~*~Momo**


	2. It's good to be back

Hermione:

It only took about two hours to get to Hogwarts, but that's still too long for my liking. As soon as we reached the front doors Hagrid dropped my luggage so, I took the opportunity and shrunk it to pocket size. His eyes went wide.

"Why didn ye do that befor?" He asked "I carried that stuff for two hours!"

"It's payback for not telling me who Head Boy is" I retorted

"Well then, I guess I deserved it" he chuckled

"It's good to be home" I said as I stepped into the school.

"And it's good to have you back Miss Granger" Said a crisp voice

"Professor!" I said as I ran over to give the witch a hug "How have you been?"

"I have been fine Miss Granger" McGonagall said while returning the hug "And you? How has your Holiday been" She said with knowing eyes

"It's been fine" I said quietly stepping back from the hug

"Okay" She said slowly "Hagrid Professor Sprout would like to speak to you. Apparently some kind of creature is killing her Permianias and she you like you to help her solve that problem"

"Permianias… the only creature that eats those are… OH NO. I HAVE TO GO" He said while running to the green house

"Permianias? I've never heard of those before professor. What are they? I asked

"Oh they are vile little plants but, their beauty overrides their nastiness." She answered and started walking to an unknown destination

"But why have I never read about them? They have to be in some kind of book." I asked again, following her

"Oh yes well, how do, I explain this… Whatever retains any information on the Permiania becomes a Permiania. Say you are studying this flower and you write its name in a book, the next day your book will be a Permiania. It's a survival technique of sorts. They are very rare and apparently want to stay that way."

I was about to ask how and why we had such devious plants but McGonagall had stopped abruptly at a portrait.

"This is the Upper Quarts for the heads and prefects" She said tapping it with her wand

The painting itself was blank at least…it was until McGonagall stepped _into _it!

"PROFESSOR!?" I shouted more out of shock than fear. It's a weird feeling…shock I mean… rarely get shocked anymore but, anything goes in Hogwarts.

"It's quite all right Miss Granger step through if you may" She sounded impatient

I walk over to the portrait and gasped It was now full of books, all my favorites to be exact. Books and…

"My parents" I sigh.

"Miss Granger!"

"Oh coming" I say as I stepped through the frame. My foot caught on the edge of the frame and I was sent tumbling into the common room.

* * *

"It's huge" I said in awe from my position on the ground

"Ms. Granger are you all right?" The headmistress asked worriedly

"Wha- oh yes, Im perfectly ok. I know how to fall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I have been training with the Aurors over the past few summers as well as after classes. They taught me how to punch, kick, and fall." I laughed while standing up

"Well Hermione before you can ask any more questions. The portrait is, indeed, the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had it cut to fit the portrait frame and, with a few enchantments, is open to any prefect or head. Just show it the badge and you will be able to step through. Speaking of which you might need yours" She said while pulling the Head Girl badge from her robes

"Thank you professor!" I said when she handed me the badge

"Very well. The head dormitory is up those stairs and the girl head dormitory is on the left. Oh and as a Head perk, you may decorate your room as you please. That is all; I will see you for dinner. There are, unfortunately, some other students staying at Hogwarts as well." She sighed

"Why, professor?" I asked

"Different reasons for each of them, sadly, none of them good. I believe a prefect is here though. You should make friends before enemies Miss Granger. You have enough of them already." She nodded and walked out of the common room

* * *

I thought about what McGonagall said for a few moments before realizing…I CAN DECORATE MY OWN DORM…WITH MAGIC! I couldn't do it at home due to Wizardry laws, but, now I am at school. I can finally get my dream room!

I ran upstairs and went to the left. I threw open my door and was met with the Gryffindor dorms. The murky red, like dirt mixed with blood. 'Fits you perfectly' a small voice whispered in my head. Mixed with an ugly gold. 'Wait what? What did I just say?' I shake my head and try to imagine my dream room. Of course I don't have to imagine much. I have my dream room idea for 6 years and I have sketched it, rather horribly, hundreds of times. I take a deep breath and start saying enchantments.

An hour later I open my eyes and take in my dream room. I would squeal but… yea, nope… I don't squeal.

I helped the room was huge to begin with but, because of me it felt perfect. There was a large wooden platform suspended from the high ceiling about seven feet from the ground in the right corner. It held many bookshelves, a table, and two spiceberry colored bubble chairs with a tannish wicker outside. There was a ladder leading from the make-shift library to the floor, underneath the hanging platform was a sunken in large square bed with a spiceberry bed sheet and light tan pillows surrounding it of all patterns and shapes. I looked to my left and saw a large room connected to the corner but, instead of a door closing it, it was a sheer spiceberry curtain. 'Can you tell what my favorite color is yet?' I thought as I walked through the curtain. I smiled dumbly at my new closet. It was full of enchanted clothing of all sorts. I knew that being a head meant that I could wear normal clothing. Yet another advantage. I stepped out and looked at the ladder that leads to above the closet. I just _had_ to make something for Crookshanks. When I reached the top I smirked at my handiwork. It was a cat's dream up here. There were beds hanging from the ceiling made _just_ for cats. There were also toys of all sorts, a cat tower, some scratching posts, and food. My baby would just love it.

'My baby' I thought as I whimpered

* * *

_"Hey, there's my baby girl! Back from being the smartest which of her year! Will Granger beamed proudly._

_"Hi daddy!" I beamed back "I missed you so so so much, Where's mum?"_

_"I'm right here baby don't worry" said Michelle Granger_

_"So… I want to know all about your sixth year!" Will asked_

_"I wish I could tell you all of it in one minute, but that would be impossible. Can it wait until we get back home?"_

_"Hermione, baby, your father and I have a surprise for you"_

_"What is it?" I asked eagerly_

_"You are going to be a big sister!" Will said._

_My face lit up with excitement "What I-I'm going to be what?"_

_"A big sister to a little brother!" Said Michelle_

_"So I'm not going to be the only baby any longer... YAY!"I shouted as I wrapped my arms around my parents._

* * *

I shake my head and wipe my tears. I missed my little Sebastian. I didn't Obliviate him. I-I couldn't, it's not like he's going to remember me anyway, he's only ten months old. I hope off the closet roof and notice the little cat steps that lead up to it. I can't let my ba- Crookshanks jump that high. I look over the rest of my room. A large desk with a comfortable looking chair sat along a wall the flooring was a light Chesnutt wood and the walls were a nice white; not too bright, just perfect. Shelves lined some of the walls along with, a calendar, a clock, and a cork board above the desk. I gasped as I check the time. Dinner was in five minutes!

* * *

**I'm on a roll so expect another chapter from me by tomorrow!**

**~*~Momo**


	3. Dysfunctional

Hermione raced down to the great hall, eager to devour her food. She hadn't eaten since yesterday and it was starting to set in. She could unpack after stuffing her face. It was difficult finding her way to her salvation. Apparently the heads dorm was hidden…very well. It took her three minutes to get through the large oak doors. She was shocked, although it didn't show; she learned how to hide her emotions, to see about six students sitting at a large round table in the middle of the room with the teacher's table in its usual place.

* * *

"Ah Welcome back Miss Granger!" Said professor Flitwick

"Good to be back, professor" I said as I sat in the only vacant seat at the student table. She surveyed the table and realized; she didn't know any of these people. She felt wary. She didn't like not knowing things and not for the reason people think. It's not because she loves to flaunt her brain but, it's because ignorance means danger and she's had enough danger for a lifetime.

"Okay now that everyone is here, it's time for introductions" Beamed Professor Slughorn "Come on stand up when I say your name, ok? Good" He said not bothering with an answer

"Leona Gereaghty. Seventh year. Slytherin" He bellowed as a pretty blond girl stood up across the table.

"Jace Madericks. Another seventh year. Ravenclaw" He said in another bellowing voice as an extremely handsome guy stood up two seats away from Hermione.

"Ersilia Zabini. First year. And well we don't know what house yet, now do we?" the potions professor chuckled as a pretty small girl stood up next to Hermione. 'Zabini?' She thought 'Where have I heard that name before?'.

"_Blaise_ Zabini. Seventh year. Slytherin." A tall man stood up next to her. 'Bingo' she thought 'Malfoy's best friend. If you could call him that. Unlike Malfoy, Zabini preferred to stay in the shadows. I don't ever think he's even insulted me or anyone for that matter. I don't think he looks like he likes joke that much anyway, or fun, or anything that will bring happiness. The way his jaw is tensed shows that much. Not to mention his deep indigo eyes show no emotion.

"He's a prefect this year" Continues Slughorn "Moving on though"

'He will be a big ball of joy on Christmas' Hermione thought

"Janet Bulks. Fifth year. Hufflepuff" A shy redhead stands

"Michael Kently. First year. And again no house…yet" A boy stands up next to Ersilia and nervously looks around.

"And last but, not least; Our Head Girl. Hermione Granger. Seventh year. Gryffindor... she stands up somewhat awkwardly, she never did like attention, that why she let Ron and Harry take credit for things.

She nods to the table and sits back down. The food shows up not a second later and everyone digs in. Though all shows proper table manners, one thing she didn't miss was Ron stuffing his face. _'He's the only company you deserve' _said that annoying voice again. Hermione ignored it and tuned into the conversation before her.

"I can't wait to be sorted!" Said Ersilia

"Neither can I! Do you think we'll get the same house" responded Michael

"I don't know" She giggled a small blush creeping onto her face as she looked away shyly

Hermione leaned over to Blaise and whispered. "Don't look now, but I think your sister likes someone" His head immediately shot up towards his sister.

"Thank Granger, now I know who to kill if she ever gets a boyfriend" He says in a serious tone

"You wouldn't" Hermione chuckled

"Wouldn't I?"

"Aw look you're being an over-protective prick. It's nice to know you do have emotion" she continued chuckling

"It's not like you would know how to be protective of someone" He grinned "Aren't you an only child?"

She didn't respond. Instead she took a sudden interest to the floor. Blaise frowned. He didn't like the look on her face

_'You were and you probably deserve to stay that way. You don't deserve family. And now you have none nor friends. No one will miss you if you're gone. Why not spare the Deatheaters the trouble and just end yourself. Nobody wants you. And now nobody needs you. You. Are. A. Disgrace.'_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What" she said looking up "Oh it's nothing".

He arched his brow with a 'you think I believe that' look

"It's nothing. Really" she chuckled as she playfully hit his arm. She realizes she's apparently stronger than she looks. As she watched Blaise rub him arm. She mumbled a 'sorry' and went back to the other conversations. Blaise soon followed suit.

* * *

The evening went by quickly; too quickly for everyone's liking. Over dinner the group became friends, closer actually. By the end of the night the group would argue amongst themselves like brothers and sisters. Although none of them said it out loud, they all knew there's no getting out of it now; they are a family, and a dysfunctional one at that!

Dysfunctional or not the group was happy. Hermione found out why they were here early. McGonagall was right. None of the reasons were happy.

Jace's father was killed during a potions accident and his mother left when he was six. That disgusted Hermione. How could anyone abandon a child?! He was the kind of person you instantly become friends with.

Leona is yet another orphan but, she never knew her parents. You can tell that she's strong willed just like Hermione

Michael was a transfer from Durmstrang. He had to leave due to his classmates posting death threats on his door because he was Muggle born. He was almost killed eighteen times! That made him sly and cunning.

Janet was held captive for three years in a Deatheaters house! The only reason she got out is because a house elf helped her by stealing his master's wand! Although, regrettably, the elf didn't survive the escape. It jumped in front of an Avada to save Janet. Hermione almost cried when she said who the elf was…"His name was Dobby" she said ruefully.

_'Isn't Dobby the one you helped set free? He is now DEAD because you gave him a free mind' _said that little voice.

Blaise and Ersilia were disowned because they went against Deatheater beliefs. They didn't want to get the Dark Mark; so in a last ditch effort Blaise apparated them here. Good call.

They were told that because of there being so little students. They would all be sharing the Heads and Prefects dorms until school starts. As they were about to walk to the dorms McGonagall called

"You might as well be given a badge to show to the mirror and I might just _forget _to collect them when school starts" She said as she levitated the group their badges

"Look at McGonagall breaking the rule for us" Said Jace laughing

"I never thought I's see the day" Blaise chuckled as he patted him on the back.

"Don't make McGonagall regret her decision" Leona chided

Hermione decided that her and Leona could be amazing friends.

"Oh great we now have _another _Hermione" Janet cut in

"Am I really that bad?" Asked Hermione

"I don't think so" Said Ersilia

"Neither do I" Michel agreed

"See!" Hermione laughed triumphantly

"Oh kids just wait, you'll be sick of her soon" Blaise chuckled as he ruffled her hair and ran away quickly

"Zabini!" She yelled and they chased after him laughing like an idiot.

"Come on guys. We need to make sure they don't kill each other" Leona said chasing after them

"This should be fun" Said Janet as she blitzed

"Well I don't have to energy to run so why don't we just walk back okay?" Jace said to the First years.

"Okay" They both replied making each other blush. Jace laughed at their awkwardness and wrapped an arm around both of them.

"THIS YEAR WILL BE GREAT" He bellowed making the others laugh.

* * *

**What did I say? Two Chapters one night. I think I might make it three.**

**Who needs sleep?**

**~*~Momo**


	4. Annika and Monsters

**HEYHEYHEY I'm back with a brand new chapter. Hope you like it**

* * *

It was an hour after I caught Zabini and got him back tenfold. Sure he only ruffled my hair but, I wanted to get back at him. So what better to do than hex his hair blue? I chuckled. His only response was "Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" and which my only reply was "Not by choice Zabini"

One day and were already hexing each other. I lied on my bed and accio'd my favorite book; Hogwarts: A history. I was snapped out of my musing when I heard the cat door swish. Without thinking about it I called for Crookshanks, only, I was greeted by an entirely different cat. It was…_the cat from the pet store? "_Today just brings endless surprises now doesn't it" I say as I pet the gorgeous animal. "How did you get here?" I asked

"Hey Granger I don't suppose-"Blaise walked in.

"Suppose what" I ask seeing that his hair is no longer blue "Why take away the blue? It looked so nice." I said sarcastically

"I don't suppose you found my cat" He said pointing to the mass of fur on her lap

"She is yours?" I asked barely containing my surprise

"Yes. She is actually. And her name is Annika, since you so kindly asked" he said playfully

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you liked animals. I thought you hated them after what happened to Draco with Buckbeak."

"Why would I hate animals just because some insufferable prick decided to fake death?" He said in a steely tone

"I thought you and Draco were friends, best friends actually."

"Nope. Never have been and never will be" He answered simply

"You are a complex man, Blaise Zabini."

"Care to solve my puzzle, Granger?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

I laugh "Just take Annika and go to bed"

"Why? It's not like we have anything to _do _tomorrow" He smirks

"Fine then care to take a seat" I say patting the space next to me

"Already want me in your bed, Hermione? I thought you had more class" He jokes

"And just like that, you've been banished" I chuckled

He gets down on his knees with his arms spread out "Please, oh mighty one, I beg your forgiveness" He says in a mocking tone

"Just get your arse over here, Blaise" I laugh as I throw a pillow at him

"As you wish" He says while jumping onto my bed, causing Annika to flee up to the cat sanctuary above my closet.

"Oh that's just great. Now I have a home for two cats" I grinned

"Two? You have a cat Granger? I actually kind of expected that" He said making himself comfortable

"Is that supposed to be an insult" I say holding a hand over my heart to dramatically fake hurt. He just grins. "Yes, I have a cat named Crookshanks. He's part Knezzle. They are excellent judged of character. And he's orange and he's gorgeous an-" I say, not being able to contain my love for my cat. I always feel the need to protect him from the harsh comments that are thrown his was…mostly by Ron.

"I guess he looks like that" Blaise chuckled gesturing to the mass of orange fur that just walked in and cuddled next to him.

"That's weird" I say

"What is?" He asks

"Crookshanks hates people. He only likes Harry and, oh and Ginny." I continue

"Well. It's the same way with Annika. She only likes Ersilia, you, and me. She almost ripped apart Snape this morning" He burst in to full on laughter

"I just gained newfound respect for that cat. I wish I could have been there" I sighed

* * *

We talked well into the night. Only being interrupted when Ersilia came in and told us she had a nightmare and was too afraid to sleep alone. I conjured up a bed and tucked her in while reading a Muggle story, her favorite story, The Enchanted Snake. I love how Grannonia turns to murder to save her prince. It showed strength and courage. Both of those traits demanded respect in my eyes.

'_You would think murder is good, wouldn't you? You filthy little mudblood. How can you justify murder? The only one who deserves to die is you. Your parents were afraid of you as well as ashamed. You remember the look in their eyes, right? The look of disgust when they saw the people you killed. You are the reason they were put in danger. You think you're so smart. Well if it weren't for you, they would be safe! Just kill yourself. KILL yourself. KILL YOURSLEF. KILL YOURSELF"_

The voice was back and it was louder than before. I must have zoned out because the next thing I felt was Blaise shaking my shoulder as I stared at his sleeping sister covering my ears.

"Hermione! Snap out of it!" He whisper screamed

"Why should I?" I ask in a monotone voice, feeling as if all the joy was sucked out of me.

"Because, you were mumbling the scariest things." He said; concern etched deep in his indigo eyes

"It's nothing. I'm fine, don't worry" I mumble as I walk over to my bed and collapse

"Why don't I believe you?" He says crawling into bed next to me

"I can't tell you what to believe" I say in a tired tone "What are you doing? Don't you have a bed?"

"Yes but after what I just heard you say, there is no way in hell I'm letting you sleep alone. And Ersilia will freak if she wakes up and I'm not here"

"Ok" I sigh. I don't have the effort needed to argue him right now as I close my eyes and fall into an abyss.

* * *

_Blood; there is so much of it I can't see anything other than red .I'm walking down a large corridor. I don't have my wand for some reason but, I have a candle. The flickering flame is casting eerie shadows on the wall. I feel the carpet squishing under my feet as I step in large puddles. I'd like to think its water but, I know it's not. It's more blood; it's always more blood._

I've had this dream every night since the Deatheaters came. I would always try to stop them but, I would always fail. And after each failed attempt their demise was far more brutal.

_I can hear the screams now. They're bloodcurdling as I make my way closer to them._

_"PLEASE NO. LET HIM GO, HE HASN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO LIVE YET, YOU MONSTER" I hear her scream_

_"Why should I" a menacing voice says _

_"BECAUSE WE ASKED YOU TO! PLEASE" I hear crying_

_"No" Then as usual I hear a laugh. A laugh that rocks me to my core: A laugh of pure unadulterated evil_

_I turn a corner and I'm presented with an open door. I know what will happen next but, I walk through anyway._

_My mother is crying on her knees. She's caked in dirt and my father's blood. I can tell it's his because I see him hanging from the wall in shackles with a gash on his stomach that's pouring out blood. It's hard to believe how much blood in in a human body. My eyes wander to the font of the room, what I see nearly kills me. A hand is holding my baby brother as he cries. The figure is pouring a green liquid down his body. A few seconds pass and now he's crying even louder as a sizzling sound comes forth. I vomit on the floor as I realize what is happening. The green liquid was acid and Sebastian is being melted. Soon enough his arm is no more, then half of his body is gone. I wonder why he isn't dead yet but, that's just the glory of magic. Mother is screaming again as she watches her youngest child slowly being eaten away. I still can't see the figure fully but, I want to know who would be cruel enough to do such horrors. Soon the figure lets out a sigh, as if it's bored by the torture of my brother. It grabs a wand, which is vaguely familiar, and slits his throat. It then moves down to his stomach, makes a Y-incision and proceeds to rip the intestines out of the small corpse and drape them around the room; like it's some sick party. The figure then waltzes over to my shackled father and gouges his eyes out with its hands. He is still alive as it forces them down his throat as it whispers "I want you to see my nails rip through your stomach when I kill you". It whispers a charm and claws grow out of its hands. With one swipe his stomach is open spilling its contents of blood, bile, and eyes onto the floor. My mother now has her eyes closed and is covering her ears; as if that will make the situation any better._

_"You shouldn't have lied to me" The figure taunted_

_"WE HAD TO, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED" she cried_

_"As you can blatantly tell, I can handle myself" I could feel the smirk in its voice_

_"HOW COULD YOU WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD? MY LITTLE BABY GIRL WAS IN TROUBLE. SO I LIED. HOW CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR THAT?"_

_"Watch me" it said as it sauntered over to my mother, who has given up on screaming and whimpered instead_

_"H-Hermione p-please" she whimpered_

_"Bye bye, mummy" The figure said as it shoved its elongated claws into her throat, relishing in the feeling of her blood splattering on its face. It turned to face me. I bit back a sob, as I take in the mirror image of myself. I have a Cheshire grin on my blood covered face and my eyes are no longer a warm honey brown, but a cold crystalized version of my favorite color: Spiceberry._

_"Come out dear" I say_

_As I walk out from my hiding spot and face my worst nightmare._

_She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my body in some kind of distorted hug. It's a monster, I know it is but, it's not just some random creature that is roaming around in the Forbidden Forest; it's me._

_"You can stop this before it happens" It whispers im my ear_

_"How?" I sob_

_"End yourself" _

* * *

**Already working on the next chapter. But, I really hope you liked this one.**

**You know the deal. I really like reviews. They make me a happy writer.**

**~*~Momo**


	5. The First Time

I wake up in a cold sweat and sit up in a flash. It takes a few moments for me to realize where I am.

I am at Hogwarts; I am safe.

_'Are you really?'_ the voice bites back

"Leave me alone" I whisper

_'Make me' _it taunts

"Tell me how and I will"

_'I would but, there is no way to get rid of me. Well there is one way and it would be a great deed to the world'_

"I'll find a way to kill you"

_'Oh Hermione…You can't kill an idea'_

I'm crying now. I keep seeing Sebastian being disintegrated and my father being torn open, the images are glued to my eyelids. It hurts. I have felt more than enough physical pain to know that it hurts; this kind of pain though, it's unbearable. I feel like every fiber of my mind is being ripped apart. I'm falling and soon I will hit the cold ground. This is not a new feeling though. It started happening since before Hogwarts. I was hated by my school mates in the Muggle world; even more so than in Hogwarts. It was a terrible life. Each and every day I would have a new scar from a new person. Sure, I had books to turn to but, they can't solve every problem I had. I run my fingers over the thin scars on my wrist. You can't see them. I made sure of that as soon as I was able to cast a concealing charm but, I know they're there. I remember the day my version of therapy started. I was walking home from a particularly bad day. I was home on holiday from my fifth year at Hogwarts. It was dark, unnaturally so, and I could barely see a thing through the thick December snow. Not that it would matter, my right eye was swollen shut. Since I left for 'special school' every time I came home the kids would see to it that I never escaped pain. No matter how long I was away, no matter how far away I went, they could always hurt me. I was walking past my favorite bookshop when I was pulled into the alley between the buildings. I can still smell the alcohol that seemed to fog over the area. By now I had just learned to give up. There was no use in fighting. I hadn't learned any training yet so I couldn't defend myself.

"If it isn't our little freak" Said some boy I knew to be from my old school. I kept my head down and avoided eye contact. It usually worked but, today was going to be the worst day of my life, even if I didn't know it yet

"YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, YOU BITCH" He screamed as he back handed me across the face. I heard a sickening crack and knew that my cheekbone had just been shattered even before I felt the pain.

"YOU THING YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US DON'T YOU? JUST BECAUSE YOU GO TO SOME SPECIAL SCHOOL FOR SMART KIDS DOESN'T MAKE YOU SPECIAL" his voice lowered. "Boys leave us" he said as four men left the alley

"I am going to show you what you were made for, you bitch" As growled as he pinned me to a wall and as I blacked out

* * *

I don't remember what happened after that, but I remember the feeling of cold brick and absolute emptiness that filled me. I sat there for what felt like hours, just sitting there. I remember I didn't make a sound the entire time. I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction. It took all my strength just to stand up and walk to my house. The pain was unbearable. I knew that no one would be charged with anything. When faced with problems, the adults of the town I lived in would just turn away. I was alone. They had finally taken everything from me.

I remember feeling like filth. I remember filling a boiling hot bath and stepping in it, not caring if I get burned. I still didn't cry.

I scrubbed my skin until it was raw and bleeding but, I still felt dirty.

That's when it happened. I was getting out of the tub when I cut my hand on the razor on the ledge. I jumped back when it first sliced. It hurt…duh… But, then it felt different. I started at my palm and the crimson liquid that ran out of it. It felt as if my pain was flowing out with the blood and that the physical pain distracted me from my emotional pain. It felt like euphoria. I sat back down into the tub and took a blade out of the razor. With a shaky hand I raided it to my right wrist I drew a straight line across it and then I did it to the other. I knew what I was doing and I knew that it could kill me. Honestly, that's what I was hoping for; I wanted it to all be over. That when I heard the voice for the first time.

I was slipping deeper and deeper into a black hole. I felt happy. I knew that it was all over and that I wouldn't have to be hurt anymore. I remember smiling and finally dying. It was sweet release.

Yes, I did die. But, not for long. I woke up about three hours later. My bath was cold and red. I looked down at my wrists and saw that they were healed completely only a threadlike scar was left in their place.

I forgot that certain witches and wizards heal at a remarkable pace.

This brought new light to the situation as I drained the tub and laid down in my bed.

I could release all my pain and never die.

I snap back into reality when I hear Blaise groan into the pillow.

"Don't worry" a small voice says "He once sang in his sleep before" Ersilia giggled

I chuckled "What song?" I asked

"Good Ship Lollipop by Shirley Temple" She said quietly "Why are you rubbing your wrist Hermione?" She asked

"Oh I'm just remembering something. It's nothing to worry about" I lied

"Oh okay" She says

"So…Good Ship Lollipop, huh?" I laugh staring at the Italian asleep next to me

"Yea, he got it stuck in his head after I danced to it at my first recital. He was the only one that showed up" She said sadly

"I didn't know you danced" I said

"Yea, I love it, but my parents thought it was a waste of time. Do you dance?" She asked quietly

"Yes actually, I do dance, although I never danced _with _anyone. I only did solos and I never performed at a recital. I apparently showed a lot of potential. The only person I ever danced with was Krum at the Yule Ball."

"Why didn't you dance with others or perform" She asked getting up to sit next to me

"Well… I wasn't liked at my Muggle home. The kids were big meanies and would always make fun of me for being smart, or dancing, _or existing_" I mumbled the last part

"What was that?" She asked

"Oh nothing" I covered "Do you remember the Shirley Temple routine? I would love to see it."

"Yes, I do actually but, there's no music" She stared at the floor with a pout on her face

"Well, we will just have to fix that now wont we?" I said excitedly. I put silencing charm on Blaise so we don't wake him and I conjure up a CD player and a Shirley CD to put into it.

"Okay. Show me what you got" I say as I push play

The routine was phenomenal. Or was that just me? No, it was phenomenal.

Ersilia and I stayed up another three hours making up a new routine. Problem was we still didn't have a song to dance to. But, we could fix that bit later. Right now I was re-tucking Ersilia into her bed. I climbed back into my own bed but, I didn't sleep. I didn't know why Ersilia woke up but, I am pretty sure it was my fault. Sometimes during the dream I would scream and beat my bedspread, I'd wake up with bruises because I would hit myself in my sleep. I didn't want to sleep again because it would only end the same way. One time a night was enough for me.

* * *

I stared at my ceiling until light peaked through my curtains. I knew the house would still be asleep so I crept down to the kitchenette that was in the common room and began to make breakfast for everyone. Within fifteen minutes Jace was downstairs due to the smell of bacon.

"Oi! Paws off until breakfast is ready you mooch" I chuckled

"But, I'm huuunnngggrryyy" He whined going for another piece

"I said, paws off" I laughed as I hit his hand away with a greasy spatula

"HOT GREASE" Jace screamed as he cradled his hand. "Why must you torture me with greasy deliciousness?"

"Shhhh! Jace! Do you want to wake up the others?" I laugh

"Maybe." He stated as he drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"HE-" I cut him off by shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Happy?"

"Very much so" He grins

"Okay fatty. Now can you grab some eggs, ham, cheese, and bread?"

"Sure! Whatcha making?" He inquires as he leans over my shoulder to get the bread

"I don't know if it has a name actually"

"What!?" He gasps as he grabs the eggs from the fridge "The Amazing Hermione Granger, doesn't know something?"

"I'm hardly amazing Jace, and yes I don't know _everything _just a good majority of it" I say cutting the middles out of the bread slices and putting them in the pan

"Of course you're amazing Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Who even put that thought in your pretty little head?" he asks as he cracks the eggs into a bowl

"OH DON"T SCRAMBLE THEM" I shout as he picks up a fork "You don't scra- Did you just call me pretty?"

"Oh so you caught that huh" He blushes putting his head down "So who was it?" He asks again trying to change the topic

"Oh the same old people" I say trying to avoid the situation. It will only end in pain.

"You're not getting off that easy Hermione" Obviously not willing to drop the topic

"Can we please just drop it!" my voice cracks

_'Why? Can't you handle the truth that you aren't good enough? Because, it's true…you aren't. you never have been and never will be!'_

"No. We can't just drop it if it's causing you to cry" He says wiping a tear off my face

"I don't want to talk about it" I say calmly

"Well doesn't that just suck, because we are going to talk about it, right now" He says pulling me into a hug "Come on. Get dressed were going for a walk"

"I don't feel like it." I sigh "Plus I still have to make breakfast"

"Well you don't have a choice" He grins as he cleans up the mess in the kitchen "And the others can fend for themselves for a day. We have for the past few days and look, were all still alive and kicking" he kicks for emphasis

"Okay, Jace, you win. I'll be out in a couple minutes" I sigh as I walk into my room

I see Blaise is still asleep and so is his sister so, I write them a note telling them where I am and head out to meet Jace.

* * *

**Eh I don't have a lot to say about this chapter haha.**

**R&R**

**~*~Momo**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Yea two times in a row I've mixed up chapters...Sorry about that...But now they are all fixed and hopefully they're good!**

**I just want to thank Darkspirit18 and APeaceOfPie4Everybody011 for telling me that I messed up.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I KNOW I'M A DINGUS SO SORRY.**

***gets on knees and begs for forgiveness***

**Okay so the next chapter is being worked on right now and I shant fail you guys this time!**

**~*~Momo**


	7. Gone

**And I'm back with a brand new chapter that I hope you guys will like!**

**I actually like this chapter despite...the darkness... of it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jace asks as we walk towards the kitchen

"Do I have to?" I answer

"Not if it is going to make you upset again" He says seriously

"Then I won't speak" I finish

"Why don't you tell anyone your problems?" He says in a slightly annoyed voice

"Because, my problems are insignificant in today's time; There is a war raging and I don't feel as if my problems overshadow those ones." I say simply

"Hermione, just because there are other problems, doesn't mean that yours should be ignored. We all have problems but, we don't bottle them up like you do nor do we dwell on them as if they are the most important thing in the world" He reasoned

"Why do you care so much anyway? I've only met you yesterday and yet here you are asking about my problems as if you are a close personal friend"

"Maybe because I _want _to be your friend."

"And why is that? I've been attending Hogwarts for six years. Why didn't you or any of you even attempt to be friends before?" I said a little angrily

"Maybe it was because you didn't look like the most approachable person? For the past six years you were either shut away in the library, in the infirmary, punching Draco Malfoy, or being flanked by Harry and Ron. Trust me, I tried to talk to you before but, before I was even within five feet of you, Harry came out and punched me across the face saying that if I ever came anywhere near you again that he'd kill me. I still don't even know why he did that." He said trailing off

I was shocked…since when was Harry violent…well… since when was _my _Harry violent to strangers?

"When did he punch you? That doesn't seem like Harry." I cut him off

"Um second year; I saw you run into the girls bathroom with Moaning Myrtle then, I saw Ron and Harry follow you in. I was curious so I stayed outside the door. It was weird because I only saw Crabbe and Goyle leave then I heard you crying. It was faint at first so I wasn't sure but then I heard Myrtle laughing at you. I happen to know, that she only laughs at the misfortune of others, so when I was just about ready to walk in to see if you were ok, Harry comes and punches me. I didn't really want to test him, so I left."

I laugh a full hearty laugh witch catches my companion off guard.

"Did I miss something? Or is my pain just funny to you?" He asks

"Harry was *chuckle* protecting *chuckle* me!" I continue laughing

"But, I didn't _do _anything!"

"Yea I know! It was my fault. I accidentally turned myself into a half cat half human hybrid!" I still don't know why I'm laughing so much. The situation wasn't funny at the time

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" His eyes widened in surprise as he burst out in laughter

"I put cat hair in the Polyjuice Potion Harry, Ron, and I were brewing"

"Why were you…You know what… I don't want to know"

"Oh and sorry about Harry, he's like my big brot-"I cut myself off. I feel dizzy all of a sudden, but I keep on walking

"Brother?" he finishes

"Yea" I whisper. The image of Sebastian burning replays in my mind. The room is spinning but, I just keep on walking, remembering. I hear Jace call for me as I walk outside into the rain. But I'm not really listening. I am being swallowed up by darkness again. All I see is pain and red and all I feel is disgust and sorrow. I'm getting drenched but, I don't care. I keep walking and eventually walk right into the Forbidden Forest, not knowing where I'm actually going. I walk until my feet are freezing and I can't feel them anymore then, I just sit against a large tree and pull out my old friend. The one I never go anywhere without. I smile at all the memories of release it holds as I go to make a new one. I start at the crook of my right elbow and slowly draw a line of blood across it. I do the same thing, making my way down my arm. When I'm finally satisfied with my work I lay back and let the darkness consume me. I can feel my lifeline slowly fade away. I know I'm dying but, I also know that no matter how much I want to, I won't stay dead. A grin spreads across my face as the floor is ripped out from underneath me and I'm falling.

* * *

_"Hermione! You're going to be a big sist"- His words and image was being peeled away like the film cover on a new appliance. In its place stood a crying me holding my stomach while throwing up as the stench of death reaches me. Then I am once again in darkness._

_"Mommy…Daddy?" I say as the walk into view looking sad. I've been here before and I know it's neither heaven nor hell. It is the in-between. My parents shouldn't be here. They are alive and well in my old house with Sebastian._

_"Hermione, sweetie, we haven't got much time, and your father and I haven't been entirely truthful to you." Her mother starts_

_"What? Where are you guys? Why are you here? Where's Sebastian?" I start pounding them with questions_

_"Hermione, please listen, you are goin-"She was cut off as the image of her mother and father began to dissolve_

_"MUM? DAD? MUM! D-daddy?" I began crying as the floor shifted from underneath me and…_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the forest leaves crunching nearby.

"HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Called Blaise

I didn't care about him right now. I needed to find out what my parents were going to tell me! I grab the razor blade that was next to me and began slitting my skin again, desperate to see my parents again. Tears were furiously falling from my eyes as I traced over my skin with the dirty blade. The lines were jagged but I was desperate to get back. I had to know why they were there. But, I had a sickening feeling that I knew why. I curse whatever figure is above that is supposedly watching over us when Blaise finds my hiding spot. He's taken aback by what he sees. I can tell because of the look on his face.

"H-Hermione, what are you doing?" he asks incredulously

"Just leave me alone!" I sob as I continue drawing the lines of blood on my wrist

He's kneeling next to me within a second as he hits the razor out of my hands.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU BASTARD?" I scream but, it's okay, I can feel the darkness enveloping me slowly. I can hear him muttering something and soon I am pulled back into reality.

"God dammit! Stop! Get the bloody hell away from me" I cry "Just leave me alone!"

"Not a chance" He says trying to pick me up. I cringe away from him and push him away

"Just…p-please g-go" I sob curling into a ball

"I already told you no" He says as he envelopes me in a hug

"T-they're gone a-aren't they, Blaise?" I ask. He just remains silent. I know then that my family is gone.

"H-how?" I continue

"Deatheaters" He says as he rests his chin atop my head

"I-I was supposed to protect them! I took away their memories to save them! This wasn't supposed to happen. They didn't even know who I was or why they died" I said angrily

"Shhhh…Wait…you what?" He asked

"You heard me" I mumbled

"Let's go back to the castle. You need to talk to McGonagall" He says

"No…I don't want to" I whine

"You have to" He says while picking me up. I struggle, although weakly, to get out of his arms but, he's strong and I'm too tired to actually cause pain.

"Will you come with me?" I ask

"Of course" he smiles sadly at me.

That's when it sinks in, as if it's been a bad dream and I've woken up. My family is dead. My mother is gone. My father is gone. My baby brother, who hasn't even had a chance to live, is gone. Harry and Ron are off doing who knows what. The Weasley's are in hiding. I am the last of the 'Golden Trio' and I am breaking. Everything is crumbling and dying and I can't do anything about it.

All of a sudden I'm tired. I pass out in Blaise's arms just as we walk through the front door.

* * *

"Son, can you come here please" A womanly voice calls

"Yes mother?"

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't alone. You never have been"

"I still don't understand"

"Do you ever feel like half of you is missing? And do you feel lonely even when surrounded with people and friends?"

"Y-Yes, all the time"

"There's a reason for that, and that reason is that you have a sister, a twi-"The voice is cut off by a door being slammed.

"Son, when you return to Hogwarts you must look for your other half. No matter what happens, don't stop searching. No matter what happens to me, don't derive you search. She is closer than you think" The voice says hurriedly. The footsteps are getting louder and are being accompanied by angry screaming

"Mother, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but right now you must hide. I also want you to know, that you aren't related to that monster we live with" She smiles "You're not his and you can't be connected to him in any way. Now hide"

"I won't stop, mother. I promise." He answers as he climbs out the window right when an angry figure slams through the bedroom door

"Hello, my sweet" The figure says slowly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Who? What? Why?**

**All will be answered soon. Not that soon though.**

**Please review they make me smile**

**Until next time**

**~*~Momo**


	8. Friends'

**Wow I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I had major writers block.**

**But, I pushed this chapter out of sheer willpower.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I sadly own nothing. It's all J.K. Rowlings. **

* * *

It was happening again; the nightmare. I'm once again walking down that lonely corridor with that lonely flickering flame. The smell of blood is prominent and I can feel it seeping through my sneakers and, once again, I am terrified. I know this nightmare doesn't matter anymore. I can no longer cause them pain… nobody can. I'm unconsciously making my way towards the dark red door. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear it. I freeze. People describe it as the purest most amazing sound but, to me, it is more bone chilling than the loudest of screeches.

Laughter

A child's laughter

Sebastian's Laughter

There was a time, not so long ago, that the sound of my baby brother's laughter would bring me joy but, those days are gone. That sound no longer brings happiness to me; it only brings sorrow and anger because; that is the laughter of a dead child.

Something in my mind snaps.

"Why are you laughing?" I scream, tears are furiously leaking from my golden brown eyes "You're dead! What is there to laugh about? You're dead and it's all my fault!"

I'm pissed; not at my baby brother but, at myself. Why would my mind decide to torture me more? Wasn't witnessing the deaths of my family enough? Now I'm being forced to mingle with their souls.

The giggling won't stop; actually, it's become louder than before. I cover my ears but, that doesn't help. It is just getting louder and louder.

I do the only thing I can; I scream

It could rival a banshee

But it still doesn't help

Nothing helps

Why won't anything help?

Im rocking on the floor with my head between my knees when the laughter stops. When I remove my head I can hear the click of heels on a hardwood floor; and when I look up I can see it. It's the version of me from my last dream. The blood and claws the spiceberry eyes, they're all the same. Its mouth is moving but I hear nothing. As it walks closer I can make out its words, or word: Monster. It's in front of me before I can even blink; it raises its hand above its head as the claws grow even longer. The Cheshire grin is back on its face as it brings the claw down towards me, with extreme force. I close my eyes and scream yet again.

I'm waiting for the blow but, it never comes. I open my eyes and the figure is frozen. Only its lips move.

"Wake up" It says in my voice "Hermione, wake up!" It sounds more urgent

"WAKE UP!"

The floor is ripped out from beneath me.

* * *

I wake up in the headmaster's office actually, I wake up to Blaise shaking me and yelling in my face; I do the first thing that comes to mind, I punch him. He wasn't expecting it so I landed a good hit on his stomach

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" he asks incredulously as he clutches his stomach

"For screaming in my face and not letting me go back to see them" I snap

"Im sorry that I panicked! It's not every day that you see Hermione Grange trying to-"

I shoved my hand over his mouth to shut him up

"Don't ever speak of it" I glare "If you do, I will have no trouble in ending you"

I remove my hand when McGonagall comes in.

"Miss Granger" she says solemnly "I regret to inform you that your family is"

"I already know. Do you know who did it though?" I ask

"Well I'm not sure how you know what happened but, no we don't have any ideas. You may have some though"

"Not a clue" I say breathlessly

"We fear that they might have taken something very important from you home. An item that was transformed to look like and everyday object. It is very important that we find it."

"Why would there be an important item of the wizarding world in my home? And what is the item? And transformed into what?" I'm curious now. Why would it be hidden in _my _home?

"All will be revealed in good time but, right now we need to look through your memories of your old home. You see… we have no idea what the item looked like. And we figured that you might notice if something was missing that we overlooked."

"Who is we? And I probably would." It seems that I'll never run out of questions. Blaise has been standing next to me for about five minutes but, it's as if he's not actually there. You can see it in his eyes, he thinking very hard about something. I was about to ask him what, when McGonagall continues.

"We could have Professor Snap sift through your mind for the right memory tonight. Is that okay with you Miss Granger?"

"Um sure" I stutter "C-can Blaise join me though?" he snaps out of his thoughts at the mention of his name

"That is perfectly fine. You may go back to your dormitories, we will meet after dinner"

"I stand up and Blaise opens the door. As were about to walk through McGonagall calls over my shoulder

"I am truly sorry Hermione"

I just nod and walk out. I'm nearly sprinting down the hall by the time Zabini catches up.

"Hermione, slow down, we need to talk" He says

I stop walking. I know what he's going to say but, it won't make a difference.

"Are you okay?"

My head snaps towards him and my glare grows icy

"What do you think?" I spat "I just found out my family is dead, not to mention after dinner I get to have Snape probe my mind, and let's not forget there was an important object hidden in my house that maybe stolen" I want to cry but, I won't. Not in front of him or anybody for that matter. I can feel the need for release and I go to grab my razor from my pocket, only to remember that I left it in the woods. Blaise notices my annoyance.

"You got to stop doing that you know. You'll end up hurting yourself or worse killing yourself" He says in a matter-of-factly way

"Well no fucking shit. I had no idea." I say sarcastically "Of course I know it could kill me! But it won't! Trust me I have tried! **It never fucking works**! I always come back to this hell! I try and try over and over again but, it never kills me! No matter how much I want it to! I scream "Oh and you don't need to come with me after dinner, I can handle it alone"

He goes to say something but I cut him off by turning around. I fight back tears and walk towards the dorms, ignoring Blaise's calls for me to stop. I don't need his sympathy.

* * *

I make it to the mirror but, I can hear Blaise not so far behind me. I look at it and see my family, smiling and happy. This must have been what Harry felt when he first found the mirror.

Harry

He's my only real friend left, that is, if he's still alive.

I can't call these people; I only met yesterday, friends. Yesterday was a fluke in judgment. You can't become close enough to call them a family within one night. It takes years of trust and memories

_'No it doesn't. You just don't want to get close to them because you know that you will end up killing them. After all, all you do is bring destruction.' The voice says_

I look at the mirror again and I see Harry, he's smiling at me as if there's nothing to worry about. Oh how I wish that was true.

I can feel the tears running down my face and my breath becomes short and choppy.

"Harry, I need you here. Where are you?" I sob

"Hermione?" Blaise whispers from behind me. I glare at him and make my way through the mirror and then run to my dorm, past the somber faces of my 'friends'.

After I slam my door shut I collapse on my bed and cry. With the tears blurring my vision I failed to see a figure sit down next to me. I only know it's there because of her soothingly rub my back as she consoles me.

"Why did it have to happen?" I choke out through my sobs

"Aw, hun, I don't know. The world is a cruel place that loves to destroy anything beautiful" Leona says softly.

After a while Janet comes in and tells us it's time for dinner but, not before she hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe. I use a quick Scourgify to clean myself up and we make our way to the dining hall. I figured that in order to make a family, you have to start somewhere.

* * *

Dinner is quiet until Jace starts a conversation about Centaurs. For a Ravenclaw, he sure gets his facts wrong. All too soon dinner is over and as I walk towards the Headmistress' Office I am joined, yet again, by Blaise.

"I said that you didn't have to come. I can handle myself" I sound annoyed but, I only said what I said before because I was angry. I'm happy he's here now because, even though it doesn't show, I'm terrified

"I figured you were lying because you were angry. Plus I want to be there, I want to see how many scars Snape got from Annika" He says excitedly

"Thank you" I say softly

"My pleasure"

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.**

**Okay so if you want to keep reading there is going to be a big, and I mean BIG, shocker in the next chapter!**

**Reviews have been scarce lately and it's worrying me. **

**I am not doing a good job? You guys need to be brutally honest.**

**~*~Momo**


	9. Explanations

**Hey guys I'm back with the longest chapter yet.**

**This Chapter is especially long because it explains a big part of the story!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The walk from the Great Hall to the Headmistress' office was far too short for my liking.

I try to run but, Blaise grabs me before I can

"I can't do this!" I exclaim

"You don't have to." He assures me. I'm getting flustered again and I hope he doesn't notice but, of course he does. I've found out he's just as observant as I am. All of those years standing in Malfoy's shadow have given him amazing skills. I've found out that unless you are actually looking for him, you never notice Blaise Zabini. He morphs into the shadows; watching and learning. A valuable asset during these times. Apparently, his knowledge of the hidden passages in Hogwarts is more extensive then the Marauder's Map. He knows where the Chamber of Secrets is, he knows that we brewed Polyjuice in second year, He knew Lupin was a werewolf about the same time I figured it out, he knows where and how to get in to the Room of Requirement, he knows how the Deatheaters got into Hogwarts the night they killed Dumbledore. He knows almost everything; just by watching and not being noticed.

I try to keep thinking of things about him, because they're distracting me from my original thoughts and therefor calming me down. My frantic face turns into a mask of indifference. So, my usual face.

"Hermione, look at me" I do "You do not have to do this is you don't want to. The choice is all yours. It's your life, mind, body and you control it"

I hold back a snort of laughter. Really, because, so far my life hasn't really been my choice. If it was, I would be at my old house reading a book to my baby brother, while my mum and dad were downstairs, cooking dinner and dessert. I would be holding my baby brother again. I would love hearing his laughter. But, no, that's not how life works. It's cruel and you should expect nothing from it. As for controlling my mind and body, that's an even bigger laugh. At any mention of my old life, I black out and let something else control me so I can go wallow in my sadness. I'm barely controlling half of my mind and body. And if I could, I would give all of it up.

As I continue on my thoughts, I can feel something pushing my mind aside and putting into the back of my head. I try to move but, I can't. I'm no longer in control. I'm being shut off from my own body. I feel darkness surrounding me, its slowly pulling me downwards. As if I'm being put to sleep.

* * *

Blaise:

"Hermione look at me" She does "You do not have to do this is you don't want to. The choice is all yours. It's your life, mind, body and you control it" I say

Her eyes go wide for a moment and look at me as if I'm the one who's insane. She goes quiet and just stares at me. I don't think she really knows that she's doing it. It's as if she is looking straight through you, like she's not all there. I can see the war of emotions running through her eyes. It's funny. Never in my six years of Hogwarts, have I seen anyone change their emotions as fast as Hermione this year. She'll go from happy to pissed, to solemn, to full out despair and back to happy, all in the span of a day. She had one other phase but, that one scares me. And she's doing it right now: indifference. When she does this, you can tell that she doesn't care anymore. She's not with you, she is somewhere far away. It's as if something else takes over her body and makes her shut off. You could hit her with a Crucio and she wouldn't care. I doubt that she would even feel it.

Then I realize what I just said and why she thinks I'm insane.

'It's as if something else takes over her body and makes her shut off'

She isn't controlling her mind or body. Something else is.

I go to say something but, then I realize, the state she is in. Her face holds no emotion and her eyes are dead.

"Let's just go" she says in a monotone voice as she walks up the stairs leading to the office.

I don't have time to evaluate this new information so I follow her instead.

* * *

Hermione:

I can feel myself walking up the stairs and into the office with Blaise right behind me. I can see and hear things but I can't feel the touch of the metal door handle on my fingers. My body is on auto pilot. Not complete self-control but more like it is being directed by another presence in my mind. Any other time, I would be terrified but, right now I'm happy. I don't have to face Snape rummaging through my mind, this new presence will. I can just sit and watch.

"Ms. Granger, thank you for coming, this will be an enormous help" McGonagall greets.

"Yes" I reply "I know"

"Now will you please take a seat in front of Professor Snape?"

"Yes Professor" I hear myself reply, again. I walk across the room to the seat. Now that I'm closer I can see the claw marks on the side of Snape's face. Annika did a good job.

"Miss Granger" He drawls "I expect that you know what Occulmency is. And that I taught Mr. Potter how to shield his mind. I expect you to do the exact opposite. I need to be able to rummage through your mind with Legilimency and I need to do so with no interruptions."

"I understand"

"Very Well. Now Relax your mind and think of nothing" he says. I hear a snort of laughter coming from behind me and I expect it to be Blaise.

I feel my eye lids become heavy and soon the drape over my eyes completely. There is a slight pressure on my forehead and I feel something snap.

* * *

It hurt. It hurts so much that I want to scream but, I can't.

And then the pain is gone as if it never existed.

I open my eyes and see nothing for a moment I think I've gone blind but, then I see it. There are two holes in front of me that I can see the office out of.

Are those?

My eyes?

But, they can't be! I'm looking out of my eyes right now and all I see is the hole and-

What is that?

I see a table sitting in the middle of the room right between the windows. I refuse to call them eyes because, they can't be!

I walk over and see it's not a table; it's a control panel.

"What the hell?" I call out "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in your mind" I freeze; I know that voice.

"T-that's not possible" I say more to me than anyone else "You're not possible"

"I am very real, Hermione. Turn around and prove it to yourself. You are currently in your inner self. You are all Hermione. An enigma inside one's body" it says

I do; my eyes widen at the sight, and I see the figure that's been haunting me even since those Deatheaters came.

"You're not real" is say as I slowly back away from the figure

"You and I both know, that's a lie" it smirks

"W-Who are you?" I stutter as trip over my own feet and fall to the ground

"I am rage" It pronounces every word with sharp syllables. "And, I think it's time for you to stop getting in my way." It says menacingly as it slowly makes its way towards me.

"How are you even here? How did you get into my mind?" I say as I crawl further away from her all the while facing her.

"I was always here. I am an emotion, so you can't kill me. It's just that I became more powerful than the rest of your emotions and I broke free. So far I have caught Cowardice, Envy, Sanity, Happiness, Hope, Shyness, Excitement, Passion, Pride, Embarrassment, Hope, and Lust. It wasn't very difficult to capture each of them; they were weak to begin with. But, Courage, Intelligence, Sadness, Annoyance, Guilt, Curiosity, Fear, Insanity, Trust, Surprise, Worry, and Distrust are still missing. Which shocks me because I thought Trust would trust me but, I believe Trust trusted Distrust so Trust ran away. It's all very difficult to understand. But, I believe you get it." It says as it waves its clawed hand through the air as if it just brushes the conversation away.

"Why are you doing this?" I saw as I back into a wall

"It's simple really, I want power and you have it. But, the other emotions believe that power should be divided equally. The other emotions are weak and deserve no power. I need the power so I can help my master" It corners me

"I-If you're my emotion t-then aren't I your master?"

"You may have power, but you have no idea how to utilize it. You waste your days away studying for the next test. My master knows how to use power. To call yourself my master is an insult to me" it spat "Now, I do believe your time is up so either join me or die"

"Why would I ever join you? You're a monster!" It's not my place to be saying these words but, I can't seem to stop talking. I think it's the only thing keeping me alive.

"Because, I didn't just become powerful on my own. Every time I find something in your mind that causes rage; it fuels me. Your entire life has mostly been sadness and happiness, not much rage. Even when you were raped, you just felt sad, not angry; you never fought back. And trust me; I know it happened more than once. You only felt self-pity. But it just so happened that one day, while you were coming home from a dinner with your parents and little baby Sebastian, I stumbled upon a locked memory. A memory that was hidden from you. The seal on the memory was weak so I stepped through; little did I know that it was time for the seal to be remade, so I was trapped. That is until; I found a key that could let me in and out of that memory. But, moving on, that memory held so much anger, sadness, happiness and disgust, that I became more powerful than ever. I left the memory and saw what was happening in the outside world; there was Deatheaters raiding your home. I could feel the rage coursing through your veins. The only other time I felt this rage was the last time you saw Ronald Weasley. I took my opportunity. There was no one controlling you at the time so I took control." It chuckles "And well you know the outcome of that. So are you joining me?"

"Never" I fight

"Pity. Now I have to waste another being" It says as it raises it claws above its head, just like in my dream. And same as before it came crashing down above me. I throw my arms up to block the blow and I close my eyes.

"Flipendo!" someone yells and I hear something crash against the wall. I look up and see that Rage has been thrown across the room

"What?" I say in disbelief

"Miss Granger, we need to leave now!" Snape calls

"Professor, how did you-?"

"There is no time for questions Miss Granger, now I need you to think of a spell that could keep this thing at bay while we search" he snaps. I look over at him and I see the sorrow in his eyes as he looks at me. I realize something.

"Y-You heard what she said, didn't you?" I stutter

"Now is not the time Hermione!" My eyes widen at the use of my name. It becomes real. This whole thing is real and right now I'm the only one who can get us out. Snape is firing curses at the enigma but, it's prepared now and is dodging each one. Why don't I have my wand? That's right; I fucking left it on my bed. I growl at my own stupidity and return to thinking of curses and spells. Normal spells are being easily dodged so what counteracts anger... I got one.

"Professor, give me your wand" I say

"Why?" He asks incredulously as he risks a look at me to see if in serious.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN WAND" I scream. He goes to say something back but, thinks better of it: he throws me the wand. I catch it with ease and point it at Rage.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" I yell. My happiest memories came to mind. My baby brother coming home. His first word; Mione', his laugh, my parents laugh, Harry's laugh, dancing with Ersilia, cooking with Jace, talking to Blaise, Leona comforting me, Janet helping me turn Blaise's hair blue, Michael's shy replies to Ersilia, more and more come to mind.

The light at the end of the wand glows brighter and brighter until I see a jet of light pop out of the end. I expect to see my otter patronus but, it's not there, in its place stands a giant wolf.

I hear Snape gasp and mutter something under his breath but, I ignore it. I need to concentrate, I close my eyes.

My first dance class, my first solo, my grandparent's old house, Buckbeak, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, all the names of the people I love come to mind I open my eyes and see that the wand is shooting out different colors of light. They all converge into the wolf in front of me. I can feel that the spell is incomplete. I close my eyes once more and whisper words that I don't recall ever learning.

"Ad vitam perducat" My eyes snap open and I can feel the power in my veins. I lock my gaze on the wolf in front of me. It's not a light, it's not an apparition, it's not just a wisp of magic, it is a wolf. It feels as if time stops. The room is quiet as the wolf turns to face me. It sits and locks its gaze on mine. I can feel another word bubbling from my throat.

"Defendes" the wolf nods and walks over to Rage. The wand is no longer glowing but, the wolf is still there. I can see that Rage wants to attack but can't. I still don't want to take that chance.

"Petrificus Totalus" I point my wand at her and she falls to the ground.

I cautiously give the wand back to Snape.

"Professor, we need to go now" I say

"Hermione, do you have any idea what that thing is?' He says as he points towards the wolf.

"Um, a wolf?" I reply

"That is not just a wolf, that is Fenrir" Upon hearing its name the wolf's head shot up

"Now is not the time for a history lesson Professor! We have to find the memory and get out of here" I snap

"Yes and while we're here we must release the rest of the emotions" He insists

"I completely forgot about those" I groan "Fine let's get the emotions first and then the memory of my old home"

"And let us make it quick" he says

"Agreed"

* * *

**I hope that explains a lot. But, not everything of course!**

**There are still a lot of surprises in this story.**

**Anyway please Review they are inspirational and all that jazz.**

**The next chapter will probably be on next week.**

**Hope to see you guys then!**

**Ciao**

**~*~Momo**


	10. Out for Blood

**I hope that the wait wasn't too long. I'm doing my best!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Professor, keep up! I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to!" I yell

"Well, Miss Granger, it's not my fault you have such an abnormally large mind! He retorts, finally catching up to me.

"I'll just take that as a compliment! Now if you were Rage, where would you hide emotions?" I ask

"Hermione, you know very well that never works" he says exasperatedly

"Well do you have any better ideas?" I snap. We have no idea where to even look. This place is like a labyrinth. You keep running and turning until you hit a dead end, then you backtrack and start again. The walls are lined with doors, each holding a different memory. At least the doors were labeled. Of course not in a way that anyone could read them. It was with words that only I could relate to the situation. We came across a door that said 'The First Happy Scream: SG' It was Sebastian's delivery scream. It may have been horrific for Snape but, to me, it was amazing.

"Very well! I would hide them out of their element. Or for the emotions that have no opposite, I would put them in a place where they would want to release their power but, can't. Then, there is always the places that make your emotions, feel shame. Like when you cower when you should have been brave." he sighs

"So put them in the place that would contradict them the most. That brilliant" I mutter. "Evil but, brilliant"

"Well it is your emotion, Miss Granger" Snape drawls.

Did Snape actually just compliment my mind? And actually mean it?

"Okay so knowing me, I wouldn't hide them all in the same room. I would separate them. Do you remember what emotions Rage caught?" I ask. I just want this to be over.

"Of course, she said that she had; Cowardice, Envy, Sanity, Happiness, Hope, Shyness, Excitement, Passion, Pride, Embarrassment, and Lust. We must find the opposable emotions first; they will be the easiest."

"I know a memory that would contradict Happiness" I mutter as I run. I find the door easily, as if I was being led to it.

"Innocence: Gone/ First Cut" I read aloud. Snape moves to open the door but, I stop him

"Professor" I say shakily "Please, stay here. I don't want you to see me like this" his eyes widen in realization as he nods. He knows what's behind this door.

I thought about this memory more than a couple times but, this time I won't be feeling it; I'll be watching. That sounds much worse to me.

I open the door and slip in quickly. I didn't even realize I close my eyes until I was inside. I open one a little bit and I'm greeted with that damned alley next to that fucking bookstore.

I see me stumbling through the thick snow.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't watch this. I need to find Happiness and leave.

I can hear that boy's voice now.

"H-Happiness" I call out "I-If you can hear me please come to me; I'm here to get you out. I'm here to set you free"

"Who's there?" I hear a tentative voice call out

"It's Hermione"

"Well no duh! Which one?"

"I'm just Hermione" I call out

"You're the inner being!" I hear a gasp from beside me. I turn my head towards the sound and open my eyes. If Happiness had to be put into a body this would be it; Bright yellow sundress, white sandals, a bow that ties off the end of a braid; an overall look of innocence. This is Happiness.

I take a second to look over the enigma before I grab her hand and race towards the door. She let out a squeak as I fling open the door and push her through it; I race out right after her. We lean on a wall as we try to catch out breaths.

Oh shit.

I forgot to close the door.

I look towards Snape who is gently closing the door as he looks away from the scene.

Great now the most loathsome teacher saw how weak I was. I grimace at my own stupidity.

"T-Thank you, that was a terrible place" I hear Happiness mutter.

"I know. Do you have any idea where the other emotions are? We need to find them fast" I ask

"I may have an idea where sanity is. Follow me"

We walk down a few corridors before stopping at a door on the corner. Box In: HG: Collapse.

I open the door and walk straight into a wall. This room is miniscule! Barely two feet by two feet!

But, now I remember.

This is from when I was beaten so hard that when I got home I collapsed into a crate that was newly emptied; before it was filled with teeth molds and other dental necessities. When I fell in the lid closed and the latch shut. I woke up a few minutes later with no way to get out. It was a day before my parents found me. They went to some convention on the other side of town.

But why hold Sanity here?

"Sanity needs large places to reside in, like open fields, she needs more than four walls to look at." Happiness cuts in.

Ah so that's it. I really am a mastermind.

We grab Sanity out of the corner and pull her out of the room. Two down; nine to go.

We found Hope in my Nana's Deathbed memory. The doctors told us there was no chance of her surviving. She was too old to endure the surgery she needed.

That memory hurt reliving because; Nana's was my favorite person in the world.

Eight

Embarrassment was in my first dance class.

Seven

Envy was in the memory of Ron and Lavender barging in on my chat with Harry about them.

Six

Lust was there when I first kissed Krum. I remember not feeling anything. So lust failed to appear and was now being punished by reliving its failure.

Five

Shyness was hidden in my first day of Muggle School. I was shy and the kids took advantage of that. Like a predator stalking its prey. Guilt. I can tell that Shyness thinks that my pain is her fault.

Four

Excitement was hiding on the train rides home. Most kids were excited to be going home but, I hated it.

"I-I wanted to make you excited to go home b-but, I-I just couldn't" Excitement mutter when I walked over to her.

"It's all right" I say as I coax her out of the room.

Three

Pride was running throughout my dreams. The nasty dreams I had while I was petrified. The dreams that the Muggle Borns were afraid to talk about. The dreams that made us feel degraded for being born of non-magical blood. The ones where Tom Riddle whispered insults to us.

It was impossible to be proud of where you come from when the man who tried to exterminate you is degrading you on his untouchable throne.

Two

Cowardice was found in the memory of my first beating.

I was so scared. I wanted to fight back but, I was too scared.

One

It's already takes three hours to find the rest of the emotions and now there are eight Hermiones tailing behind Snape and I. They're all the same yet different. You can feel it in the aura they give off. That and it's in their eyes. Each of them have different color eyes.

All that's left is passion.

Where in blood hell is that emotion?

I feel like that is the emotion that best defines me.

Nana used to say that what made me, me; was the passion that hide itself in my eyes. She said she could the golden hue of passion flecked in my eyes. It's what made me seem so alive. Even the other emotion told me that Passion was the strongest before Rage.

I need to find Passion.

I'm wandering the corridors when I see a door that seems to be glowing.

It's glowing…Golden!

I race toward the door and I read the plaque.

"That felt good" I smirk in remembrance. Should I let Snape see this?

Yes, I definitely shall.

I fling open the door a grin

I was right.

There is Harry, Ron and I pinning Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe to a slab of rock.

And here it comes.

I see myself punch and I see Draco Malfoy's nose break.

I can hear Snape gasp behind me but, im focusing on the raucous laughter from next to me. I snap my head and see her. Passion.

She's beautiful.

Much too beautiful to be me.

"What took you so long?" She asks between chuckles

"We got side tracked" I respond in awe. You can feel the power radiating off of this enigma.

She stands up and I can see her fully.

She's a goddess!

White satin wraps around her body like a snake and gracefully descends to the floor. Her waist was wrapped in coils of golden metal that reached to the underside of her chest, showing an inch or two of white cloth between the rings. She wears a chain necklace with a pendent of a golden wolf head. Her hair is free and flowing behind her in waves. Her smile is immaculate and her eyes are a bright gold. A diadem is wrapped around her head and is encrusted with diamonds. Small golden leaves branch off from the main ring of the diadem. A small golden pendent of a wolf head is hanging in the center of her forehead just below her hair line. She seemed to be radiating sunlight.

"Well, lets go kick Rage's ass!" She says enthusiastically. "Sorry guys but, you need to hide, we don't want her capturing you again" she says, addressing the other emotions.

Without hesitation they walk the other way.

"If you're so powerful then how did you get caught?" I ask when we start walking.

"Simple, I let myself get captured." She answers offhandedly.

"Why?"

"Because, I knew you would come and you needed to see what was going on inside of your head. It's chaos in here!"

"Then why didn't Rage put you in a terrible room?"

"For me, there is no terrible room. I'm everywhere in your life and Rage can't make me ungrateful for that. She gave up and stuck me in one of the best rooms for me. It never gets old; You punching Draco, I mean.

"I know! It did really feel good." I laugh.

Snape just grumbles behind us.

Soon we were back in the main room and everything was the same.

Rage is still being cornered by Fenrir.

"Fenrir, Venite ad me," Passion shouts.

The massive wolf runs towards Passion with a happy look in its eyes. When it reaches her it rolls on its back with it tongue hanging out of its mouth. Without hesitation Passion bends down and rubs its exposed stomach.

"Hey buddy, I missed you" she laughs "Now" she says as she stands up "What to do with Rage?"

"Stick her in the happiest moment of my life until she is physically weakened from it" I spat. This enigma is cause for most of my problems as of late. She is the reason I haven't felt happiness since the Deatheater attack.

"I think that's fitting. Severus, do you agree?" she asks addressing Snape

"I find it perfect. I do have a question though. How in bloody hell did you tame Fenrir: The Great Wolf that killed a god?" he asks

"He what?" I gasp in shock

"Oh calm down, Fenrir is a part of Hermione; there is no reason to fear him. He needed a strong spirit to reincarnate part of himself into. Hermione has been through so much that he deemed her worthy" she says calmly. "Now, Bravery, come out from your hiding place, take Fenrir and Rage, and lead Rage into the happiest memory Hermione has. There's a lot so, it may take some time."

A figure steps out from the shadows and walks towards us. I smirk. So that's what bravery looks like on me.

I like it.

I'm wearing warrior armor, green cloth with gold plating. My arms are uncovered and they show my scars. There are a lot of them. I just look fierce and untouchable. A large axe and a mace are hanging from my belt. I like my choice of weapons as well.

"Yes Passion, but, first" she walks over towards me and pulls me into a bear hug

"I am so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me" she whispers. Then she lets go and walks towards Rage

"You disgust me" she spats "I'm ready to take Rage to her prison"

"Very well" Passion says "Fenrir! Sequi virtus et fac furens non effugiet. Tibi gratias ago."

The Wolf jumps up and walks over towards Bravery.

The trio makes their way out of the room.

"The memory you are searching for is there" Passion says as she points towards a door in the corner of the room.

"Thank you" I say as Snape and I walk towards the door. Passion nods in acceptance and goes over to the control panel.

"Professor, why didn't we just use a pensive?" I ask mid-jog

"Because, if we tried to take the memory in that form it could have been damaged. It is too important to be damaged. We need it in perfect condition."

As we reach the door Snape take out his wand and taps the handle. The door is sucked into the wand.

"We've got it, we can go now" he says

"How?" I ask because, really I have no clue.

His reply was cut off by a loud crash.

Our heads snap towards Passion destroying the control panel.

"What are you doing!?" I ask in shock

"Getting rid of this infernal contraption. It only weakens us." She says calmly

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later, now come here" I do

She puts her hand over my forehead and the other over my heart. I feel a power surge through me and something snap.

I scream.

I open my eyes and find that I'm back in the Headmistress' office with a concerned Blaise hovering over my face. I slap him.

"Professor McGonagall can we never do that again, it hurt like hell!" I say as I feel the pain start to ebb away.

"Oh yea you're the one who's in pain" grumbles Blaise

I shoot him a glare and he shoots one back.

Strange, that's never happened before.

Snape's eyes shoot open a second later.

"Well Miss Granger; that certainly was an experience" he says in his familiar drawl

"What happened in there?" asks Blaise

I mouth him a 'later' and turn my attention to the adults in front of us

"Did you get it Severus?" McGonagall asks

"Yes, though, not without complications" he replies

"Miss Granger, why don't you go rest, you look exhausted" says the Headmistress

I yawn a sure and make my way to the door with Blaise in tow.

"Miss Granger wait" Snape calls. It takes all of my self-restraint not to growl. I just want to sleep!

"Yes, Professor?"

"We need to figure out what is in that locked memory. We will have to go back but, not anytime soon. I've had enough Hermiones to last a lifetime. Also, Mister Zabini, I need to speak with you for a moment after Miss Granger leaves"

I hear a mumbled 'yes professor' and I take it as my cue to leave.

* * *

Blaise's PoV:

"Mister Zabini, I need you to gather Jace and Janet." Snape drawls.

"What for professor?" I ask. I'm rather curious.

"Follow me" I do. Snape leads him to a pensive and deposits a strand of silver from his wand.

"Put your head into the water and keep your eyes open"

I do as he says.

A face appears in front of me. It was that of a young male who looked Muggle. Nothing special.

Wait, the image is expanding,

I see a full scene being depicted. It's a dark alley and I see two figures. One is the boy and the other is a female. I nearly gasp when it fully comes into view. That man is-is…

That poor woman.

That's when I see the hair.

Oh my god

Hermione.

I pull my head out of the memory and spin around towards Snape.

"I want to know who he is so I can rip his head off" I growl. I don't care about concealing my emotions, as I was expected to.

Right now I was pissed, out for blood and I was not afraid to show it. Preferably the blood of that disgusting bot who hurt one of the most powerful witches I've ever met.

"That's why I'm sending you, Jace and Janet, to find him and bring him here. Despite your short time together; you little group has become quite close and I figured that you would love to do away with that scum." Snape says sharply "And wait until you bring him here, I want him to see who he has hurt and where she comes from .Don't tell anyone other than Janet and Jace. Let Hermione tell the rest of them when she is ready."

I nod and race out of the office

* * *

"Severus, what have you done?" McGonagall asks in shock

"I sent three dangerous, protective teenagers after the person who raped Hermione Granger" He says coolly

"What?!" she shrieks

"Look for yourself" he says as he nods towards the pensive.

She does.

When the Headmistress returns she only nods.

"Very well then, you are dismissed" she says sharply.

Her eyes are red and you can hear the sadness in her voice.

The Defense against The Dark Arts professor complies and walks briskly out of the office. Before the large door closes, he can hear the faint sound of sobbing.

'Miss Granger didn't deserve what she was handed' he thought as he made it way towards the dungeons.

Outside it was gray and the traces of a storm were rolling in once again.

* * *

**I'm going to be starting next chapter in Blaise's PoV!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**As always pretty pleas review, they are really helpful!**

**Until next time!**

**~*~Momo**


	11. New Members

**And I'm back with an all new chapter. I like this one and I hope you guys do to.**

**To all my reviewers I just want to say that**

**I Love You Guys.**

* * *

Blaise PoV:

I race down the corridor until I'm next to Hermione.

"Did you tell McGonagall?" she asks quietly

"Tell her what?" I ask back.

I can't stop looking at her.

All I feel is rage.

Why didn't she tell anyone?

Why did that bastard have to pick her?

Why…

"Did you tell her what I was doing when you found me? I don't want her to worry. She already has a lot of stuff to worry about and I don't need to add on to that list." she won't look at me.

Is she serious?

She goes through all of this shit and she is _still _looking out for everyone but herself.

"No, I didn't. But, I am taking away all of the blades and sharp objects that you own" I say seriously. She smirks

"You don't have to. I can't die from cutting." She says

"You think I care? You're hurting yourself and I'm not standing for it anymore. I'm taking away all of the blades from your possession and I will be glued to your hip 24/7."

"Oh yeah? Then what about when school starts?" she laughs a humorless laugh "I'll have to stay with the Gryffindors and you'll have to stay with the Slytherins. We can't all stick together."

Shit, she's right. I can't be with her all school year. That will cause ridicule she doesn't need.

A Gryff and a Snake being friends?

It just doesn't happen.

"So what did you and Snape do while rummaging through your mind?" I try to change the subject

"My emotions were being captured by Rage. We had to find all of them. I found out Fenrir is embodied in me. Passion is my strongest emotion. I have a locked memory. Oh and Snape got to view one of my worst moments." She says quickly.

"What?" I'm completely lost.

"It's very difficult to explain" she sighs

"Okay then, where did you have to find your emotions?" I ask. We might as well start somewhere.

"In memories. Happiness was in-"she stops. "Happiness doesn't matter. Sanity was in a box and Passion was in my memory of punching Draco, oh and Embarrassment was in my first dance lesson and-"

"You punched Draco?" I cut her off

"Yeah…Broke his nose." She grins

I couldn't help it. I pull her into a bear hug.

"That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard!" I laugh

"Uh…Blaise…Breathing is kind of a necessity of living" she chokes out.

"Sorry" I say as I release her

"So is there anything else that would surprise me?" I ask. I really hope there is.

"If I ever need a weapon other than a wand; I'm using an axe and a mace." She says simply.

"Aren't those a little vicious?" I ask nervously. I never want to be around her when she's mad.

"Maybe…So do you want to hear where I found the rest of my emotions?" she raises an eyebrow and smirks again

"Uh sure. Should I be scared?"

"No, at least, I don't think so" she chuckles

We talk about her memories and emotions the entire way back to the common room.

That may sound weird and mushy but, it wasn't.

Her emotions sound fierce. Her memories sound exciting and funny as well.

When we get to the mirror we show our badges and step through.

I found out my deepest desire when I saw my reflection.

I saw me holding the head of that boy.

How could anyone hurt someone with so much purity?

What did she do to deserve that?

"I'm just surprised Rage didn't hide one of my emotions in the memory of Ron hitting me" She freezes. I don't think she meant to say that.

Does this girl ever catch a break?

The common room is full of our friends and they're all staring at us.

There is a long pause.

Then they erupt. I join.

"That bastard did what?" I hear Janet scream

"I'll make sure his body isn't found!" Leona says darkly

"Before you kill him Leona, let me and Blaise torture him!" Jace calls

"Why would he be so mean?" Ersilia asks

"Because he's a mean person" Michael answers

"GUYS!" Hermione screams "I took care of it!"

"How?" Leona asks.

"One quick Diffindo and the ability to reproduce, taken away" she smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Silence.

"Yep, I am definitely taking all sharp objects from you" I grin as I sit on the couch.

"That hurts just thinking about it" Jace mutters as he sits beside me

"Hermione go to bed before McGonagall has my head for letting you exhaust yourself." I say

"Okay _mother_" she mumbles as she walks to her room

"Do you mean father?" I ask

"Nope" she says popping the 'p'

"Well then, I believe my masculinity has just been taken away." I feign hurt

"Not as bad as Weasley" Leona says. "I'm going to make sure she actually sleeps instead of reading"

We all nod and she follows Hermione.

* * *

A minute later we hear Leona

"Put the book down and sleep!" she screams

"Never!" Hermione holds the 'r'

"Uh…Michael and Ersilia why don't you help Leona?" Janet says

"Okay" Ersilia says as she grabs Michael's hand and pulls him towards the room.

As soon as the door closes I know it's time.

"Jace, Janet I need you guys to come for a walk with me" I say as I get up

* * *

"Is this the part where you lead us to our death?" Jace asks after we step through the mirror

"No this is the part where we get revenge" I say

"On who, Weasley?" Janet cut in

"Nope, believe it or not, there is someone who is worse than Weasley. So much worse" I say the last part quietly.

"What happened in the Headmistress' office? I can tell that we're here because something happened there." Janet says

"I'll tell you when we get to Snape's office" I pick up my pace until we're sprinting down to the dungeons.

* * *

We arrive at Snape's office in record time. I knock and we hear a drawling voice tell us to enter.

"Ah Mister Zabini, Mister Mavericks, Miss Bulks, thank you for joining me. The boy, he lives in the same town as Hermione, Bromley Borough in London. I don't know his name or address, so you'll have to figure this out on your own. School has not started yet to the Apparition wards are weakened. There is a spot where you can apparate easily. And Miss Bulks since you cannot apparate yet you'll have to sidelong with Mister Mavericks. Find the boy, bring him back here, and give him hell."

"Why are we here exactly?" Jace asks

"Mister Zabini, did you not tell them?" Snape asks

"I was just about to" I say as I turn to my friends "There is a man much worse than Ronald Weasley. The man that Professor and I speak of deserves the furthest reaches of hell." I say darkly

"What did this man do that has both of you so angry?" Janet questions

"This man" Snape drawls "Raped Hermione Granger"

* * *

"Snape said the apparition point is in the Astronomy tower" Jace says as we run towards our destination

Janet has been quiet ever since Snape told her what that man did. It worries me, sure she was shy at first but, when we got to know each other she was one of the most outspoken. This isn't normal.

What am I saying?

Nothing is normal anymore.

The world is fucked up.

In no time we're at the astronomy tower.

"Janet, hold onto Jace's arm and brace yourself." I say. She nods and latches on to his arm.

I concentrate on one thing.

Bromley Borough.

I feel myself being pulled through a small tube and I hear a crack.

I open my eyes and I'm greeted with a nice neighborhood. I hear another crack and I see Jace and Janet next to me.

"I hate apparition" Jace groans

"It's cleaner that Floo" I say

"Boys! Focus" Janet barks.

She looks terrifying

"Yes Ma'am" Jace replies. "Where should we start looking?"

"The alley where it happened" I say in shock. We apparated right in front of the book store.

Damn, we're lucky. I walk over to the alley and I'm greeted with a group of males about our age.

Sadly, none of them are our guy.

"Excuse me, could you help us?" I ask.

I don't think we'll get an answer. This alley smells like alcohol and bad decisions.

"Oi, what do you want pretty boy?" this man is obviously drunk off of his mind.

"We're looking for a boy our age; he has black hair, tan skin, he's about 5'11 or 6'0, and blue eyes. Could you tell us where he is…or at least his name?" I say straightforwardly.

"Why do you deserve to know?" another boy pipes up

"We have some personal business to attend with him" Jace cuts in

"We'll tell you where he is…if you give us an hour with the little lady behind you." He says as he points to Janet.

"Are you stupid or something? No way in hell would we give her to you brutes" Jace scoffs "And another thing-"

Janet raises her hand to cut Jace off as she walks to the front.

"See the girl wants to be with us" another man laughs. Janet whips her head around to him and shoots him a glare that shuts him up.

"You people are despicable" she spats

"Who are you calling despicable you little bitch?" the biggest man bellow as he raises a hand to punch her.

He throws the punch to her face but, doesn't make contact.

His fist stops centimeters from her face.

"You were saying?" She inquires as a malicious grin spreads across her face.

"What are you doing?" He man asks. You can see the fear in his eyes.

"This" she says as she daintily raises her hand. Her index finger is elevated very slightly. She jerks her finger up quickly and the man's body follows; he is lifted a foot off the ground. She jerks her finger to the side and the man's body once again follows, he collides with the wall.

He's out cold.

The rest of the men try to run out of the alley but, they don't make it. Janet shoots her other arm out towards the direction of the running males and they freeze.

"Leaving so soon?" she asks innocently. She drags them back by her invisible force.

"Now, who's going to tell me where this man is? You see, this man hurt a very dear friend of mine and I intend on getting revenge. You may know her actually, Hermione Granger?" the group's eyes widen "Ah so you _do _know her."

How the hell is she doing that?

"Hermione Granger is nothing but a common whore" one man spats. Her eyes narrow to the man.

The throws the other men aside and keeps her hold on the one.

"Tell me where that man is and I might forgive you for what you just said" she growls

"Never" she man seethes

"Okay, so do you want to be thrown into a volcano, eaten by beasts or…? I know. How about I throw you into a black hole, so over millions of years your molecules are slowly ripped apart, one by one, in an excruciating array of never ending pain." She grins evilly again.

The man looks scared shitless.

"H-His name i-is Terrence. Terrence Vajo." The man stutters

"Where is he?" she asks sweetly

"He should be at the park. It's just around the corner" he squeaks.

"Thank you" She drops her hold on him. The men make to run away again but, she stops them again. She moves her fingers in a spidery motion and all at once the men collapse.

"What was that?" Jace asks in awe

"There's no time for that, we have to Obliviate them" I say

"Wait, I'll do it. The ministry can't track wandless magic" Janet says

Is that was that was?

"What I just did wasn't wandless magic" She answers

"Did you just…" I ask

"No I didn't read your mind. Anybody with common sense would ask that question." She sighs

I hear he mutter a spell under her breath and I see light come out of her fingertips.

"All done" she says

"What did you do?" Jace asks.

"I made this night disappear from their memories. Well kind of. They won't think it's real. I'm just going to be a reoccurring nightmare to them. One they will have to deal with every night." She says darkly.

"You are now my favorite person" says Jace

"Now if only that actually meant something to me" she says sarcastically as we start walking towards the park.

* * *

When we reach the park we see another group of men but, this time we see _him. _ They're by the fountain, laughing too loudly and looking too happy.

Janet and Jace look like they're about to pounce but I hold my hand out to stop them.

We need to make sure.

"Terrence Vajo" I say with no emotion. The boy looks up.

"Who's asking?" he says cockily

"A friend of Hermione Granger's" Jace says

He scoffs "Hermione Granger doesn't have or deserve any friends. Why? Is our favorite plaything back already? Did she get kicked out of that special school because they hated her so much?"

I can see Janet seething from the corner of my eyes. Jace doesn't look much better.

"You really don't want me to let them loose on you" I say as I nod my head to the direction of Janet and Jace "They don't play nicely"

"You want to fight? I have ten guys and you have three. You'll lose faster than you can say oops" he laughs

"Blaise…We can't leave a trail so we have to let Janet take care of this." Jace says "We can get him when we get back to the castle"

"Fine by me" I grin.

"Janet, if you may" I say as I extend my hand towards the group

"I would love to" Her evil grin is back

"But, this time, don't play" Jace says "It's late and I'm tired"

"You're no fun" she pouts

Jace looks horrified "Me, no fun?"

"Yup" she says as she moves her fingers in the spidery motion again. All the men but Terrence fall.

"What did you do?" Terrence asks. He's terrified.

"Let's just say…That is what happens when you mess with a witch's family." I say

"A-A witch?" he asks nervously

"Shh, now is not the time for talking" Janet says as she lifts him off the ground with her invisible force.

"I'll take him" I say. She moves her finger towards my direction, Terrence follows. I latch onto his forearm and concentrate on Hogwarts.

I look at Terrence dead in the eyes and say "I really hope this hurts"

I feel the pull at my navel and I hear my sidelong scream. I smile.

We're back at the Astronomy tower and Terrence looks like he's been through hell.

I chuckle. If he thinks that was bad, I can't wait for him to see what we have in store for him.

With a crack Jace and Janet appear beside me. We all look at each other and drag Terrence down to the dungeons.

When we reach the dungeons, we throw our prisoner into a cell and disperse.

Jace goes to tell Snape that we got him.

Janet goes to tell the Headmistress

And I go to tell…Hermione. She deserves to know.

I walk through the mirror without thinking about it and I'm greeted by the person who I wanted to see. But not with the emotion I wanted to see.

Why is Hermione crying? Not full out sobs or even a sniffle. But, her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

Before I can say anything, she runs past me and out the mirror; a tear barely leaks down her cheek.

Before, everything felt as if it was in slow motion and silent. But, now, time is speeding up and I hear the screaming. Leona is screaming. And very colorfully I might add.

"Ersilia, what's going on?" I say above the screaming

"We have two new roommates" She says from her place behind the couch.

"One of them is nice and the other is mean" Michael adds.

"But both of them are Slytherin" Janet adds. She must have stepped in a few moments ago.

"McGonagall told me. You guys are outnumbering us" she says

Slytherin.

I bolt towards the door where the screaming is coming from.

I fling the door open and I'm met with two faces I really didn't want to see until school actually starts.

Now I know why Leona was screaming.

Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

This chapter was very Blaise-centric.

I'll be back soon, I promise

Please Review they make me happy!

~*~Momo


	12. She's Back

**I know I always take way to long to up date but just a friendly reminder, I have two other Fanfics that I have to write for!**

**So here we go...ANOTHER CHAPTER**

* * *

Blaise PoV:

"Ahh Blaise, thank god! I've been stuck here with mudbloods and blood traitors for a full two hours!" Draco greets.

"Why is Hermione crying, Leona?" I ask

"Because, dipshit over here thought it would be a good idea to make fun of her and blame her parents for her being disgraceful" She points to Draco.

"Well I-" I'm cut off.

"Oh, I'm not done. He then proceeded to tell her that her parents hated their first child so much that, they decided they would never have another child, in fear of Hermione infecting them with her weirdness. Oh and she's a bitch." she scowls

"You fucking said what?" I growl. She really didn't need this right now.

"What don't tell me your friends with that mudblood? And everything I said is true. She didn't even try to fight back." He sticks his nose in the air.

The pompous git.

"Leona, can you please find Hermione and take Janet with you, actually take everyone" I say as calmly as possible. She nods and shoots one last glare before leaving the room.

"Theo, did you say anything to Hermione?" I ask. I really hope he didn't; I don't mind Theo, he's a jokester sure but, he never lets things get too far.

"Why would I? I hold nothing against her." He shrugs his shoulders.

Draco looks at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"She's a filthy mudblood Nott! She was made to be beneath us, we are her superiors. She can't go around acting like she rules the world when in reality, she is the lowest of dirt." Draco spats. "No wonder her parents sent her here, they probably wanted to get rid of her!"

"You may believe in that bullshit but, I don't. I see no point in classes of magic. We all have magical blood so what's the difference? Hey, can I go find Hermione with Leona? Someone needs to apologize for Draco." He sighs. He caught me off guard. I didn't know that other Slytherins could think for themselves. I nod.

"She is probably in the library" I mumble. Where else would she go?

"Yea I kind of figured. I hate books" he groans as he walks out the door.

Now it's only Draco and I.

"Nott is a blood traitor" I hear the idiot mutter under his breath.

"No, Nott has a thing called a brain. You have obviously had yours removed" I growl.

"This is all Granger's bloody fault! Why can't she just go home to her Muggle parents and leave the magical world alone. Thanks to her, Nott is now a blood traitor…and so are you and Leona! I wish that basilisk had finished her off in second year. Can't she see that nobody wants her here? I'm guessing she does because she didn't even try to retort when I was insulting her. She just took it! Looks like someone has taken all of her so called 'Gryffindor Courage'.

I didn't even think about it.

I punched him.

I hear a crack and I know that I just broke something on his face.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouts

"I wanted so see what it felt like punching you. Now I know why Hermione always smiles at that memory. It felt brilliant. Now what happened before she ran out crying?" I smirk

"Yea well it looks like she won't be fighting back any longer. When I first saw her she was laying on her bed close to tears. She wouldn't respond to anything! She was just staring into space. I just tapped her on the shoulder and she freaked out. She kept on screaming 'stop' and 'don't touch me' she flung her arms towards me and scratched my cheek, which by the way, I think you just shattered." He says as he tenderly holds his cheek. "So after that she snapped out of it, which is when I decided to call her out on what she is; a freak and a bitch. God she really should just go home! Although, I doubt her parents would even want her. Come to think of it, no one will want her, she probably whores herself out. It's not like anybody would actually marry her."

He crossed the line. Actually, no, he used that line as a skipping rope.

"She can't go home! Her family is dead. She is not a whore; someone broke her. And her baby brother was only ten months old before Deatheaters killed him." I say in disgust. "And if you want to see the 'man' that broke her, he in the dungeons; cell 12. But, he won't be there for long" I add darkly.

I actually want Draco to see Terrence.

Even in the wizarding world; rape is considered one of the worst types of crime.

I stalk out of the room and decide to help look for Hermione

* * *

I barely make it out of the common room before I hear the blonde git.

"Blaise wait!" he calls

I don't even try to hide my growl of annoyance.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" I don't have time to waste on him. I need to help find Hermione.

"What did you mean by 'broke' her?" he says as he catches up to me

"I don't dare repeat it. If you want to find out, go ask him yourself" I begin to stride down the corridor, effectively leaving Malfoy behind.

* * *

"She. Is. Nowhere!" Theo exclaims

"How is she nowhere?" I ask angrily. We have been searching for three hours!

The only ones left searching are Theo, Janet and I. The other went to sleep about a half hour ago.

Worse part is, Janet has gone eerily quiet again.

"I mean _she is nowhere_! Either she is hiding in plain sight or she's gone." He sighs.

I don't understand why Theo is even still searching. He doesn't even know Hermione. But, Theo always did have fierce drive to right, wrongs. He was a man with goals and I admired him for that.

I hear a deep sigh from Janet.

"I know where she is. You guys go back to the common room; I need to talk to Hermione" Theo was about to say something but was cut off "Theodore, you can talk to Hermione when we return" With that she calmly walks in the same direction that we just came from.

Where the hell is she going?

* * *

Third Person PoV:

If you saw this girl walking down the corridor, you would believe that she is a normal student walking calmly on their way to a defined destination.

This is not true.

Her mind was buzzing; trying to prepare itself for the emotional night that was sure to come.

_'I better be right' _she growls internally as she quickens her pace.

Minutes later, that same girl stops at a blank wall. You can faintly hear the soft sounds of music through the wall.

The girl breathes a sigh of relief. She paces the wall three times while she concentrates solely on her missing friend.

A large entryway slowly appears and the girl pushes open one of the doors.

With every inch the door opened, the music would become clearer. The girl had a faint smile on her face as she recognized the song: 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick.

Janet slips into the room and quietly closes the door behind her.

Her eyes land on her 'lost' friend, moving gracefully through the steps of a dance. She flawlessly transfers from one move to the next as she listens to the music.

As lovely as the dance is, now is the time to announce her presence.

"Uhm…Hermione?" the redhead timidly calls out.

Hermione freezes and turns her head towards her friend.

"Oh, it's just you. Hello Janet" she breathes a sigh of relief. Her golden eyes are lines with red.

"We need to t-talk" the small girl stutters.

Hermione's face falls

"About what?" she questions

"A-About Terrence. Terrence Vajo"

The color drains from the brunette's face

"W-Where did you find that n-name?" she stammers

"He is here, in the castle and, I know what he did to you" ocean blue eyes lock with golden honey eyes

"H'He's h-here? F-for how long? W-wait… you k-know?" a new wave of fear rushes over Hermione.

It was bad enough Snape knew but, now Janet?

That is two more people who will see her as weak.

"Blaise, Jace and I brought him here tonight. And before you freak out, I know how it feels" she says calmly.

"J-Jace a-and…B-Blaise?" she stutters even more

They know too!

"Yes Hermione, they know as well. But, I know more because…b-because it happened to me too and well I know how much you must think that we see you as weak but, that isn't how we view it." She says quickly

"It happened to you? W-When" Hermione walks closer to the shuddering redhead

"I was trapped in a Deatheater's home for three years. What did you think was going to happen?" she laughs humorlessly "They try to break you in every way possible, with no mercy"

"Janet, I'm so sor-"

"It's over. They can't hurt me anymore thanks to Dobby. He was the only house elf ever to be paid for his labor"

"I know; I told him to demand payment after Harry set him free" Hermione smiles. Realization dawns on her. "You were in Malfoy Manor! That bastard! I'll kill him!" she screams and starts to change out of the room.

Janet grabs her arm before she can.

"I don't think it was Malfoy's house. House elves get traded more often than chocolate frog cards. It could be anyone's house" she says calmly

"Did you ever see who it was? I mean the person that-"

"No… He was always wearing his mask. If I knew who he was, he'd be dead by now"

"Oh…" she calms down "Oh no! I forgot! How is Theodore? I didn't want him to be scolded by Leona too. He's never done anything to me"

"Hermione! He is fine but, can we please stay on the topic of you?" she sighs.

The Room shifts and a couch appears; both girls sit.

"What else is there?" she asks nervously

"Do you want to see him?" Janet asks

"Is he the only one you brought?" Hermione's hands fly to her mouth and her eyes widen in shock. "I shouldn't have told you that" she mumbles

"You mean, he's not the only one?" her voice rises a bit.

"N-No, he isn't the only one" she sighs as she removes her hands from her mouth and stares at her lap.

"Another thing we have in common" Janet says as she looks at her lap as well. Tears silently beginning to fall from her eyes "Why do these things happen?" she croaks as she looks at Hermione.

Hermione looks up at the younger girl and pulls her into a fierce hug.

"Because the world is fucked up" she growls.

Why do people, hurt people as good as Janet? She didn't deserve this! Hermione mentally growls.

_'I don't know why people hurt Janet, but you deserved it.' _The voice in the back of Hermione's head returned. She grows confused _'That's right hun, just because you fixed your emotions doesn't mean you got rid of me. You don't deserve to get better. You are dragging your friends down with your problems. What, you can't solve your own problems? That is pathetic, even for you. You are going to be stuck with me until you die. So you should make the time short for the both of us. Now that everyone knows how weak you are, there isn't much left to live for. You should go down to the dungeons and see the person that brought you down to earth and showed you what you are good for. You should tell him thank you.' _the voice cackles

Hermione shakes her head and holds the crying girl.

"We should go back to the common room. Theodore is worried about you. He wanted to apologize for Malfoy making you run away." Janet whispers

"No, I should apologize for making such a fuss. Malfoy only told the truth. I shouldn't have run away. Let's go" Hermione stands

"What? Malfoy is a lying git. None of the stuff he said was true!" Janet stares at Hermione with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, okay" Hermione sighs, obviously not believing Janet. She walks out of the room and towards the dorms

"Hermione! Listen to me!" Janet calls

"Can we please not talk about this anymore? I was dealing with it perfectly fine. Nobody knew of my weaknesses and everyone thought my life was perfect. They didn't have to worry about me! Now four people know of my troubles when, they didn't need to! You all have your own problems to worry about; so just forget about me!" She snaps and stomps towards her room.

* * *

Blaise PoV:

I head the familiar hum of someone walking through the mirror. I whip my head towards the direction and see Hermione. I jump out of my seat and run towards her.

"Hermione, are you okay. I was wo-" I was cut off

"Shut your trap! How dare you bring _him _here! Take him home and Obliviate him right now!" she stomps her foot furiously

"W-What?" I ask, baffled at her reaction

"I'm sorry you were dragged into my problems but, you had no right to bring the reason for my nightmares here! This place is my sanctuary and it has been ruined by that bastard stepping foot in here!" she screams loudly

"Aw what's wrong Granger? You don't want to see the man that _broke _you?" Draco steps out of his room and both mine and Hermione's heads whip towards him "That is what you said, right Blaise? He _broke _her" the trademark Malfoy smirk is on his face

"Can it Malfoy no one asked you!" she snaps.

A few moments later her eyes widen and her face contorts into a look of pure rage.

She slowly turns to me with a look of murder in her eyes.

I have never been so scared in my entire life.

"You fucking told him?" she growls slowly as she advance towards me.

I can see the crackle of her magic at her fingertips.

It's said that each witch and wizard has a different colored aura and each gives off its own scent.

The only time either become available to the senses is when the witch or wizard are extremely powerful and the magic is extremely potent.

I may not be able to see her aura, but the room begins fill with a scent like licorice, but not exactly.

"Now, Hermione calm down" I put my hands up to my chest in surrender.

"I will not fucking calm down! Now five people know of my weakness!" she hisses

"Geez Granger, calm down" Malfoy chuckles.

Her head whips towards him.

"Do you think this is a motherfucking game Malfoy?"

"Yes" he replies. You can tell he's terrified but, he won't openly show it.

That cocky bastard.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now" she turns back to me and I gulp

"How dare you tell that git about my life? He doesn't need to know." She growls.

"I was only trying to help" I stop cowering and stand my ground

"Look at Zabini, finally grow a pair did you?" Draco mocks.

Hermione lets out a scream of frustration and shoot her hand out towards Malfoy.

A dark purple-red ball of flames shoots from her hands towards Draco at an alarming pace.

It misses his head by centimeters.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!" She screams as she strides into her room; the purple-red flames are still licking at her fingers.

"The bloody hell was that?" Malfoy asks as he stares at the scorch marks on the wall right next to his head.

"I don't know. But, you really couldn't keep your trap shut, could you?" I ask as I stare at the burned door handle that Hermione had to use to get into her room.

The situation is sinking in now.

Hermione just performed powerful wandless magic in a fit of rage.

She nearly murdered Malfoy.

And the doorknob of her door is melting still.

I hear the hum of the mirror. But, I can't tear my gaze away from the door

"Guys, Hermione isn't in the best mood" Janet warns

I find the power somewhere in my inner terror to smirk.

"We just found that out, thank you" I say shakily

"Yea, we found out, she damned near took my head off!" Malfoy exclaims

"You probably deserved it" she barks

"What's with all the ruckus?" Theodore yawns as he steps out of the boy's dormitories.

"Hermione's back" I say with a little more steadiness in my voice. The smirk on my face grows into a smile.

Yep, she's back.

"Yeah not only is she back" Draco says a little breathlessly. "She's back with a vengeance"

"I've got to talk to her" Theo says as he quickly makes his way towards Hermione's room.

"Nott! Are you mad? She nearly took my head off with fire… FIRE!" Draco says; his voice a little higher than usual.

"Nearly is the key term in that sentence. She had a reason to hurt you. She doesn't have a reason to hurt me." He smiles "Oh and, by the way, your robe is on fire" he laughs as he turns the ruined handle and slip into Hermione's room.

We all look towards Malfoy's robes and see that they are indeed on fire.

The Malfoy heir squeaks and he furiously tries to put out the flames.

I walk into the boys dormitories and change into my sleeping clothes. I lay on the bed and, I'm out within minutes.

My dreams are, strangely enough, filled with Hermione.

Where Hermione's fire ball doesn't miss and, instead of Draco, Terrence is the victim.

Where Hermione is laughing instead of screaming.

Where the scars don't exist.

And where the indifference on her face is replace by happiness.

* * *

Hermione's PoV:

How did I miss?

I never miss!

I was sitting on my bed as I angrily try to figure out how I missed that git's big head.

I, also, was trying to figure out how I even made the fireball.

Or why my magic smelled like an earthy licorice.

"Why can't I just be normal" I groan and I lie on my back.

"Where's the fun in that?" A voice says.

I bolt upright and see Theodore standing in my room.

I didn't even hear him come in.

"Also, why does your room smell like Hyssop?" He asks

"Don't be silly. It smells like licorice. What are you doing here?" I try to sound angry but, I fail.

I used up all my anger within the past five minutes.

"No, it smells like Hyssop. It's like licorice but, more earthy." He grins as he sits on the chair at my desk.

"How do you know that?" I ask curiously.

"I like Herbology" the grin never leaves his face.

"As an answer to your earlier question, it smells like Hyssop because that is what my magic smells like."

"Your magic _smells?_" he questions

"Everyone's magic smells. Each person has a different scent. The only reasons most don't smell it is because wands dull the scent down to a minimum and an extremely powerful witch of wizard has to use powerful magic." I inform

"So you are calling yourself a great witch then?" he jokes

"Not at all" I say sternly "I am nowhere near powerful."

"Then how do you explain the smell?" he sounds genuinely interested

"A fluke. Powerful magic coming from an unworthy source. It can happen when one is feeling an extreme emotion."

"Like anger?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I can't help but laugh. "I saw what you almost did to Malfoy's head"

"I still don't know how I missed" I laugh

"You weren't trying to miss?" he asks, clearly shocked.

"Nope, I usually never miss. I can throw a knife at a target from ten feet away. Swords are children's play. And I want to learn how to use a mace." His jaw drops

"Well now I know why Hyssop is your scent" he smirks

"Why?" I question

"Hyssop is deadly" he laughs

"What?" I ask

"How do you know all of that stuff? I mean the thing with the maces and sword." He says, changing the subject

"I train. I need to protect myself somehow. I also know multiple forms of fighting and I do parkour" silence envelopes the room

"Can you teach me?" He asks abruptly

"W-What? Why would you want to learn?" I ask

"I think I should know how to use more than a wand. And Iusedtowatchthisshownarutoandiwanttolearnhowtobean ingalikesauskeandnaruto" he mumbles

"What did you say?" I ask

He sighs. "I used to watch this show; 'Naruto' and I want to learn how to be a ninja like Sauske and Naruto." He says embarrassedly

I break out into a full smile.

I think I just found my new best friend

"You are now my best friend." I declare

"What?" he looks lost

"Naruto is an amazing show and you shouldn't be embarrassed to talk about it." I say proudly

"_You _like Naruto?" he smiles

"I _love _Naruto. I wanted to be like Hinata with her Byakugan. And Kiba with his amazing sense of hearing and smell. I created spells to sharpen my senses just like the Inuzaka and Hyuuga clans. I didn't like Sakura though…she was pretty useless… If I was a female ninja, I would be fighting, not healing. Not to mention Ino-" I was cut off by Theodore grabbing me into a hug. A shock runs through my body.

Theodore notices too but, ignores it.

"You are my best friend. Sakura was a bitch to Naruto. I hated her too. Now on to the big question." He whispers to make it sound more secret.

"What is your OTP for that show?"

I laugh a little. "Kiba and Hinata or Hinata and Gaara. Mostly Kiba and Hinata though." I whisper back

"I will now need you to sign the best friend forms." He rushes out of my room

"Wait what other Animes do you like?" I call after him. He rushes back in with a piece of parchment with scribbled handwriting on it. I grab the parchment and begin to read it aloud.

_"I,__

_Promise to always be there to talk about amine with Theodore and to be his best friend for all of time._

_And give him candy whenever he does well on a test."_

I raise my eyebrows questioningly at this and he shrugs.

"I need some motivation for school" he explains. I continue reading.

_"I also promise to never make fun of his OTPs and other fanboying he may do."_

I sign my name at the bottom of the parchment and before I hand it back to him, I scribble by the last line 'I will make no such promises'.

He reads it over.

"Fair enough" he grins "So I don't just like animes you know. I like Avatar: The Last Airbender, the show not the movie, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball Z. Oh an-" I cut him off

"I am really glad I signed that contract because you and I have a lot of shows to watch together" I laugh.

I transfigure a small cup into a television and a pencil into a DVD player.

"We'll start with Naruto. I have all of the seasons with me" I say as I rummage through my trunk. I find the discs and pull them out of my trunk, along with a small envelop.

A birthday card that I still haven't opened.

And don't want to open anytime soon. I shove it back into my trunk.

"Here they are" I put the DVD into the player and sit back on my bed.

Theodore squeals and hops next to me.

* * *

We spend most of the night just fangirling over the ninja show.

Not to mention the time we freaked out because Naruto and Sauske accidently kissed.

Where just finished watching Orochimaru give Sauske the seal when Blaise walked in.

"What are you guys doi-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at his head.

I smirk. I didn't miss.

"SHHHHH… We are busy fanboying and fangirling" Theodore says with his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Hey isn't that, that show with the pink haired girl and the creepy blonde kid with the whiskers. Oh and the other weird dog kid and that shy girl. And that emo guy…what was his name… Oh yea Zuko!" Blaise says

I paused the show and both Theodore and I slowly turn our heads towards him.

"THAT EMO GUY IS NAMED SAUSKE YOU UNCULTURED SHIT" Theo screams "AT LEAST GET THE SHOW RIGHT!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU NORMAL PERSON" I join. I figured out a long time ago that obsessing over TV shows and books isn't normal. Good thing I'm bad at being normal. My life wouldn't be half as interesting as it is.

I shove him out of my room and close the door.

I run back to my bed and jump onto it as I grab for the remote and hit play.

* * *

We watch the full season one of Naruto in one night. And neither of us regret it one bit.

When the show is over Theodore decides to actually go to bed.

"Goodnight Hermione" he yawns as he opens my door "By the way, you aren't unworthy of powerful smelling magic" he smiles

"Yea okay, Good night Theodore" Why is everyone lying to me today? I'm not nearly worthy.

"Call me Teddy" he waves as he walks out

Today was a bad day. Tonight was a great night.

Overall a weird day.

I cover myself in a blanket and begin to drift off into sleep.

Then I remember.

Terrence Vajo is in the dungeons.

I quickly get out of bed and put on normal clothing.

I slip out of my door and into the common room.

Just when I was about to go through the mirror I hear a smooth voice call out.

"If you're going into the dungeons, you taking me with you. By the way Blaise never told me what he did to break you. But, I'm of more of average intelligence and after a while I figured it out." it drawls

"Why would I take you?" I spat

"Because if there is one thing in the world I hate more than Potter, it has to be a man who forces himself upon a woman."

"Get to the point" I growl.

He is infuriating

"I am going to give that piece of scum a piece of my mind. And maybe shove my foot up his arse"

"I'm still angry with you" I say sternly

"You have every right to be. Though, I wouldn't have said half of those things if I had known earlier and for that I am sorry"

I stand there, shocked.

Did he just apologize?

I gather my composure and stride over towards him. I offer my hand.

"Truce?" I ask

He looks at my hand wearily before taking it. We shake. A spark runs through my body when our hands meet. He notices it too. But, he also, ignores it.

"Eh what the hell?" he says in a carefree tone.

"Let's go Malfoy; I don't want to wake the others"

"Lead the way Granger" he motions towards the mirror. I step through and am followed by Malfoy.

We both make our way through the dark and down to the dungeons.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading.**

**And to all of my reviewers..**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~*~Momo**


	13. He's a Brunette

**_OHMYSPIRITS I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! MY LAPTOP BROKE DELETING ALL OF MY STORIES THEN THE CHARGER BROKE AND I JUST FOUND OUT I CAN UPDATE FROM IPAD AND OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. PLEASE DONT HATE ME._**

**_I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL._**

* * *

Malfoy and I slowly make our way down the winding corridors of Hogwarts.  
Our destination? The dungeons.  
I have to face the monster that is hiding in the darkness of the cells.  
Terrence Vajo.  
My own personal nightmare.  
We stop at the top of the staircase that leads into the depths of the school. My body starts to quake with fear and anxiousness.  
I try to take the first step but, I can't. my Brian is telling me to move but, my limbs won't cooperate. And I know why. Taking this first step means that I won't be able to turn back. I won't be able to run away anymore. A large pit in my stomach opens up and fills with desperation and pure unadulterated fear.  
"You don't have to do this. You know that right?" Malfoy says in a soft tone which surprises me.  
Why would he care?  
I let a a small breath that was meant to be a chuckle.  
"Yes I do" I try and smirk to cover up the fear that courses through my veins but, when I see his face I know I failed miserably. I steel my nerves the best I can and forcefully command my feet to comply with my brain. I take a deep breath.  
To my surprise I take the first step.  
I take the next one with ease. With every step I take the weight in my stomach lessens and lessens. By the final step, all reservations that I had about seeing Terrence have disappeared and I'm left feeling fearless and strong. I hear Draco land on the last step behind me.  
"Cell Twelve" he reminds me  
I nod and turn left.  
I mentally count the numbers of the cells as I wal down the hall.  
8  
9  
10  
11  
"twelve" I breathe. I don't even need to turn around. I can feel Draco right behind me lending me silent support.  
I take another deep breath. If I can face this man then I can face anyone.  
"Voldemort can kiss my ass" I mutter quietly.  
"What do you just"-  
"Shh" I silence him as I push open the heavy metal door. The metal hinges screech and the bottom of the door scrapes roughly across the ground. The noise echoes down the empty corridor.  
I barely register it before I am tackled to the ground roughly. The wind is knocked out of my and I hiss in pain. I open my eyes and see the man I despise more than anyone else. Instead of the fear I expect to course through me, I feel rage and bravery.  
Mostly bravery.  
I smirk at the image of Bravery pops into my mind. The green and gold armor with the mace hanging at her hip. Her eyes, I now realize, are a deep forest green to match her armor.  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear him gasp and let out a growl  
"You" his eyes narrow  
My smirk grows.  
"me" I reply simply.  
To my surprise, he smirks back.  
"come back for more?" he says snakily  
My nose scrunched in disgust at his words. I use my abundant strength and flip us over. My hands pin his shoulders and his torso is held down by my weight.  
His smirk falters and reforms back into terror.  
I was soaking in the feeling of revenge when Malfoy interrupted.  
"Hermione, we need to get him back in the cell"  
"Or we could just kill him here" I say darkly. The look on my captive's face is priceless but, when I look up Dra- Malfoy's face conveys a different expression.  
Dissapointment?  
"What?" I ask sarcastically  
"Nothing" he says. I make a mental note to badger him about it later as I stand up and drag Vajo with me. Malfoy reopened the door, it must have shut without my noticing. I push Terrence back into the cell. He trips and falls flat on his face. I can't help the smile that forms on my face, when I see the blood spewing onto the floor, my smile grows larger and I can feel my eyes lighting up. I unconsciously look over towards Malfoy. The feeling of dissapointment is radiating off him. If I squint, I can barely make out the air around him shifting a little. I shake my head and return to the task at hand. The coward is huddled on the floor, cradling his broken nose.  
"Look at you" I say " here for what? A few hours? And you already made a mess"  
"From what I heard" Malfoy joins "You seem to make a mess out of everything"  
I'm shocked though my face doesn't show it. Did Drac- Malfoy mean me? Does he think I'm a mess?  
I mean he was right, but it still hurt.  
I see a sudden change in Vajo, he I'd no longer cowering instad his back is stragit and facing us.  
I hear him chuckling.  
"what's so funny?" I ask in irritation  
"I get it now" he breathes  
I give a look of confusion to Draco and returns one.  
"Get what?"Malfoy asks cautiously  
"None of this is real" he laughs "This is all just some reality show on the Telly. Now where are the cameras?"  
"Terre-"  
"COME ON OUT GUYS, YOU GOT ME" he screams. He looks at our faces, trying to find some kind of sign that this isn't real. When he doesn't, his mouth opens in horror.  
"This isn't a television show you bloody idiot" I scream "This is payback for all of the times you have hurt me. This time, you will be the one left on the floor as your lifeblood slowly coats the ground in a never ending flow of crimson." I finish darkly.  
"You couldn't kill me" he says shakily  
"She might not, but I cannot make the same promise" Malfoy steps in. I hear Terrence gulp.  
"The police will look for me" he interjects  
"Oh, they'll find you. I'll make sure of it. But, they may not know it's you. We'll mutilate your body far beyond recgonition. The police will guess wild dogs. After all, that what they thought happened to Sirius Black." I'm strangely calm despite the words that flow from my mouth. Although this is a lie about Sirius, I knew it would terrify him. Sirius is known world wide, Muggle and Magical.  
"Sirius Black... the insane murderer?" I can hear the fear in his voice.  
"Yes, he was a very dear friend of mine. If he were still alive you would have been dead by now"  
"That is he had beaten Blaise to it" Malfoy smirks "For only knowing you for a week, he is very protective over you"  
The comment warms me but I still need to focus. I nod in agreement.  
"Is he the one who brought me here?" Terrence asks. I hear a slight change in his voice. He sounds more confident.  
"No" I say sharply  
"Yes he is, I heard someone say his name before they knoced out my companions" the confidence in his voice grew.  
He's planning something.  
"So what if he was?" Malfoy says  
Bloody fucking idiot.  
Terrence become electrified.  
"What is he to you Hermione? Your pimp? A slut like you can't have any actual friends."  
I make a mistake and react to his insult. I take a sudden stap back.  
But, that is all he needs.  
If Terrence was always one thing, it would be a speaker. He will twist your words around and get under you skin until you feel worthless.  
Despite the dried blood on his face, I see a terrifying smile grown on his face. I know I am now done for.  
All of my preparations werefor nothing.  
Malfoy steps between two of us and punches Terrence across his jaw. But, that still doesn't wipe the smirk off of his bloodied face.  
"That's right Hermione, no matter how far away you go, you will always be a slut and always be alone. You came here and look what happened to you family."  
My breath caught in my throat.  
"I saw the coroners carry out their bodies. They were unrecgonizable, especially the baby. Sebastian, wasn't it? From the distance I was at I could see his bloodied blonde hair."  
Wait...  
"Blonde hair?" I breathe  
"Yep all covered in the blood of a baby."  
"Draco, you take care of him" I say as I run out the door  
"Hermione, what's going on" Draco calls  
I ran back towards the cell. I have to grab onto the door frame to keep myself balanced.  
"Sebastian is a brunette" I say happily.

* * *

You like? Please review! They help soo much!

Ill be back soon! I promise!


End file.
